Bullworth's Dark Angel
by KikyoHayuta
Summary: I wanted to change the summary because I really looked at it and it kinda sucked. So, I am just going to use the summary as a way to tell you when I will update next. Ch 15 will be an interview thingy. Ask lots of questions. They can be absolutely random.
1. Chapter 1: The Welcoming Commitee

**Chapter 1: The Welcoming Committee**

The buildings seemed to pass by in a blur. _Well to me, anyways. I should introduce you might as well introduce myself. My name is Hannah Eliza King. I am sixteen and I am about to start my junior year at a new school. My new school is Bullworth Academy. Right now, I am passing through the town in my dad's car. Oh, how I wish my mom could do it! I hate my father. It was his idea to send me here! You see, my brother died a few months ago and my mother became quite ill, bedridden with pneumonia. It's a miracle she is still alive! Anyways, the reason why I am going to Bullworth is because my father says it will build character, but I know that it is because I got expelled from my last school. Sure, I painted the principal's car's windows, put a hornet's nest in the library, got in a few fights, vandalized a bit, and put a badger in the girls' locker room, which was by far the most entertainment I have ever gotten, but what can I say! My doctors forgot to fill in my prescription for my ADD and I went, well, sociopathic. Oh! Yeah! I have black hair with blue eyes, stand about five foot six, and wear mostly black. I am NOT goth or emo! Well, I can't continue this forever._

I stared out the window some more, daydreaming and I think I heard my name being called. Ignoring it! "Hannah. Hannah! Hannah Eliza King! Answer me when I am addressing you!" my father shouted. I jumped in my seat and gave him the 'this-better-be-a-good-reason-for-disturbing-me' look. "Welcome to your new school! Now get out! I need to tend to some issues with your brother's…. depart." I give him a glare for bringing the subject up. Great! Now I will be sad all day! I get out of the car anyways and take my small luggage bag with me. "Have fun!" he said and drove away.

I turn around to see my new school. The large gates startled me, reminding me of a prison camp. The gargoyle on top seemed to be watching me. An early fall wind picked up and made my long, black coat flow in the wind as if a part of it. "Oh! You must be Miss King! Welcome to Bullworth Academy!" a lady came up to me and raised her hands while saying the school's…. er….. prison's name. She was dressed up in a pencil shirt, probably a secretary. "Well, come on now! You must meet Dr. Crabblesnitch. The brilliant man must not be kept waiting!" She walked towards the main building while a prefect came up and took my bags.

I walked through the gates and they closed behind me. I walked towards the main building while looking around. No students out, except some boys in dirty, white shirts rough housing. I walk by them as they stared at me, whistled at me, and one even slapping my behind! I walk on anyways, knowing I am stronger than that. _They think I am just a normal girl. Oh, just wait until I get a slingshot! You will regret it! _I looked at the two buildings on my side. One that was blue with a few windows broken, Boys' Dorm while the other was pink and well kept. I continue onto the main building, earning some glares from the prefects. I walked up the stairs and into a room that was beside the trophy case. I walked in and saw the same lady who welcomed me.

"Ah! You have arrived! Go on into Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. He is waiting," she said. I walked into the room she was talking about and saw a man sitting in a large chair writing something down.

"You must be Miss King," he started. "I heard much about you, what with your tomfoolery. You are the nastiest girl I have ran into. By the way, I am sorry for your loss. How is your mother?" I gulped down what was like a tennis ball. That subject again had come back to haunt me. I gave a simple curt nod and he understood. " I see, sorry for mentioning the problem. Anyways, your father sent you here to smooth out some rough edges and….." He continued on and I ignored and yet listened. I understood most of the words and gave some fake nods as if to say I'm listening. "Now keep your nose clean, or we will clean it for you. You dorm room is on the top floor and the last room on the right. Go on now! Your uniform is waiting!" I turn around and leave his office, now passing the lady. I gave her a smile and left like the breeze. I went down the stairs and walked out the doors. I was glad I was wearing my pants. I took off in a sprint and went towards the pink building. When I got in, an old lady was there and at first gave me a glare and softened up. I smile at her and walk up the stairs. I go down the hall, peeking into some rooms as I did so. I finally arrive in my room. It has one bed, a closet, a desk, a table with a lamp and my luggage sitting in the middle of the room.

I look around the room and don't find my uniform. I then got an idea and walked towards the closet. _No skirt. Anything BUT a skirt! _I thought. I opened the closet door and gasped at the contents of it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. I saw a white uniform shirt with a black vest and….. a black MINI skirt. The horror! Mrs. Peabody came in and asked what was wrong. I explained to her that I am not a fan of skirts and ask if it was okay for me to wear some black pants instead. She replied with a firm no and told me that I can order them, but they would arrive in two months. TWO MONTHS in a dinky little mini skirt. She leaves probably implying that I should change right now. I sigh and put on the uniform anyways. At least it was black. When I finished, I heard a bell ring and looked at the clock. It read 3:00 p.m. Class was over for today so I decided to just go outside and find a new place to hang. On the out of the dorms, I overhear a cheerleader and a red head gossiping about a 'Gary Smith' and how ridiculous it was that he was back. I will ask about him later. I leave and see some girls coming to enter the dorm. Some guys were also hanging and were talking about swirlies. Which reminds me. I need to find a nerd and torment, or anyone in this matter. It is fun to watch people being in torment. I then see a guy coming towards me with a smirk on his face and some guys hanging around him.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" Ding! Ding! Ding! I have found the guy to torment. "Yeah, what zit to ya." "Woah, feisty girl aren't you? My name is Jimmy and I run this school. Your name?" "You run this place? No wonder it is in such a horrid condition." I replied. The guys around just laughed. "Hmph, I will let that slide since you're new. I'm warning you." "Oh! Well isn't that nice! Jimmy boy is threatening me. Me of all people!" "Are you trying to get me to be your enemy! That is not smart. I can make this place a living hell for you!" "Like my life already isn't! I know your type. You get expelled from every school and think you are tough. You come to this school after you mother dumps you here for some sleeze bag and you fight everyone here and become their boss." His face was turning red now. "You want an enemy! You got one! Just don't come to me for help!" "Give me a slingshot and I will survive." Jimmy turns around in a huff and leaves while the others follow. Now where can you find a sling shot?


	2. Chapter 2: In the Basement

**Author's Note: I would first like to thank lazy4ever for reviewing and MrsJaydeMalfoy also for giving me positive feedback on my first fic. I know you don't know this game, MrsJaydeMalfoy, but thank you uber much on reviewing. I will continue this story, but i don't know when i will write the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chappie. It is longer and my hand was cramping so much for writing.  
><strong>

**** **Disclaimer: I do not own Bully :(  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: In the Basement**

For the rest of the day, I decided to give myself a tour of the school. I first went to the library. It smelled of body odor, acne cream, and a little bit of stink bombs. I noticed that the nerds wore a green astronomy vest. They all were playing this role playing game. What was it again? Oh yeah, Grottos and Gremlins. Not wanting to be asked to join, I went over the wall on the side of the library. I saw a fence with a locked door. I ignored that and went over a slightly damaged wall. It lead to a large house. I think it was called Harrington House. There were a lot of guys there wearing blue checkered vests that looked more costly than my black vest. Prep territory for sure. I left, not wanting to be called a poor girl or beggar. I WAS going to look around the jock territory, but when I was making my way towards the gym, I had to duck down because of the incoming football. It hit the kid behind me, making me laugh. I left then and there and overheard the victim murmuring something about the sky falling on his head or something. What a nut! I went through greaser territory, or the auto ship to be specific. Just like my old school. Leather jackets, oil stains, slick hair, and chats about cars and bikes. I was just leaving the auto shop towards the parking lot when a greaser shouted at me. I turned around and saw him just a few feet away from me. "Hey, I don't think it is wise to go to the parking lot. It is bully territory. Want me to escort you to the girls' dorm so you can dodge the bullies?" He gave me a small smile.

"No thanks, I think I can manage. What is your name?" I said. "The name is Ricky. Yours?" Ricky replied. "My name is Hannah. Nice to meet you. I'll remember you. Well, I better start unpacking. Later Ricky!" I said, running towards the parking lot and waving at him. He waved back and went back to the auto shop. When I entered the parking lot, I grew curious of the old bus. I went over to it and examined it. _I guess no field trips happen at this school._

I looked at it for a little while and turn when I hear a pebbled being kicked across the pavement. Some guys were coming towards me wearing dirty, white shirts, the bullies. I look at them all and remember them from earlier today. I then spot a boy with blonde hair with LOTS of forehead acne. _Is that the blondie who? It is! It is the guy who slapped my ass! _"Hey, beautiful, are you lost?" he asked with a hint of lust in his voice. "Uh, heh heh, no. I was going back to my dor-" I tried to finish, but he cut me off. "Why go to your dorm when you can come with me?" He came in really close and pinned me to the bus. The guys around chuckled at their friend's way of treating me. "W-what are you doing?" I tried to stay calm. I am usually so tough, but not in situations like these! "Oh, I think you know." He came in close to my face about to kiss me when one of the bus windows above us breaks. Someone cares about me. The bully got off me and released me. He looked around to the other guys who were just as shocked as he was. "WHO DID THAT!" he yelled to no one in particular. I then hear a little bit of rubber stretching, a slingshot. I smirked knowing the person's intention. *BOINK* "OW!" the blonde bully said when he got hit. More and more things were shot not just at him, but at the entire group of bullies. One bully runs into a tree and the next shot hits a bully where the sun don't shine. _Tree. I know he is in the tree. _The bullies then fled from the scene. I looked around and saw there was no one left. I smiled and looked to the tree. "I know you are there and don't want to be found out, but thank you whoever you are." I walked away towards the dorms and quickly went to my room.

When I got there, I started unpacking. I put my clothes in the closet, most of it black and a few pairs of jeans, placed some family pictures on the table beside the lamp, set my brush and very little make up on the study desk, and pinned some posters of some heavy metal bands and singers on the walls. _That take cares of most of the pink._ I then decided that I should turn in early. Even though I HATE skirts and dresses, I really like my strapless black nightgown. It gives me some freedom. I put it on and took a long look at the window, trying to look for a room light on in the boys' dorm. _It's a guy for sure. The girls here are thought of as weak. This guy definitely does not want to be caught. Can't be Jimmy, Ricky didn't see what the bullies did, and nerds will never step into the parking lot without Death sneaking behind them. Who? _Enough of the questions! I sighed and took my prescription for my ADD and went to bed. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up at 7:00 just to get the bathroom to myself. I grabbed my uniform with my undergarments and shampoo. Ms. Peabody was pretty surprised at how early I wake up. "I-I didn't hear an alarm go off." She said. "I don't need one, the latest I sleep is 8:30." "Well, it is nice to see a young girl these days already up unlike the rest of these girls." She gave me a soft yet stern smile that said I am going to like you and hurry up and go on. I gave her a nod and continued to the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and got on my uniform and undergarments before anyone else came in. I don't want anyone to know of my past or my present except the teachers. If that red head girl saw the scar on my shoulder and neck, who knows what rumors will be spread! Which reminds me, I need to find out who this Gary Smith is so I can have more intelligence of this place. I went back to my dorm and saw it read 8:00. I must have been thinking to much, but my thinking is still foggy with the medication. I then heard quite a few bells ringing and the whine of girls all over the dorm. "Come on, everyone! Today is another day to learn. Don't make me drag you out!" I heard Ms. Peabody shout in the hall. I then heard several doors open. Ms. Peabody then checks in on me. "I am glad you are wide awake Miss King. Why don't you go outside? Class starts at 9:00 if you did not know." She closed my door and walked down the hall, shouting at some of the other girls. I should check my timetable also. I went to my desk and grabbed my brush to comb my wet, long, black hair. I stopped and decided for it to dry naturally. I then see a slip of paper on the desk that I found to be the timetable. My first class at 9:00 was Chemistry and after lunch is English. I went outside and entered the main building. I took the hour studying where my classes were until the bell rang. I ran to Chemistry class and saw a girl wearing an astronomy club dress already in there. I sat beside her and she gave me a frightful look. She was scared. "Uh…. Uh, Jimmy said you aren't really that nice." She told me. "Nonsense! I just dislike him! I don't bite. Okay, I do, but only to those who threaten me or are asking for it." I gave a dumb smile reassuring her. She giggled at my words. "My name is Beatrice Trudeau," she put her hand out and I shook it. "What is yours?" "My name is Hannah Eliza King!" "That is quite a common British name." "I am mostly German with a hint of British, but DON'T ask me to act like a Brit." I said. She giggled again and the bell rang. A few students came in, but not many. I noticed one guy sitting farthest away from anyone and a few others. So many truants. The teacher, Dr. Watts came in and told us what to do. At first I was confused until I remembered it being the solution to making firecrackers. Beatrice and I finished early and started talking, her telling me of the school mostly until I remember what I have wanted to ask.

Hey Bea, mind if I call you that? Anyways, I heard some people over talking about this guy named Gary Smith," she gasped. "Do you know who he is?" "Oh dear! Gary Smith! Have you met him yet?" I nodded my head no. "Good. He is a psycho who tried taking the school over last year. He made all the cliques fight against each other and tied up Crabblesnitch. Luckily, Jimmy stopped him in time." I was imagining the school on fire and chuckled but stopped when Jimmy popped into my mind and put it out standing over him. "He also has a scar over his eye." "Why would he do that? He must have a reason." "I don't think he did. He has ADD and it made him crazy. I guess that is what happens when someone with ADD forgets to take their medication." I growled at her for saying that. _How dare she! Is that what everyone thinks whenever they hear someone having ADD? _"Uh, Hannah? Are you okay?" "According to your terms and my understanding, you called me crazy and a psycho!" The bell rang and I was the first one out.

At lunch, I slid my tray of mush away when I saw a few hairs and a cigarette butt in it. I swore it moved! _Note to self: NEVER eat the cafeteria food. _I just grabbed an apple and ate it for lunch. The bell rang and I went to English class. The teacher's name was Mr. Galloway. He passed us all vocab sheets and I finished it in five minutes. Not the best curriculum. I then got out my notebook and started doodling. I had finished a sketch of my brother before I came and decided to draw the only guy so far who has been nice, Ricky. I had just finished the basic shapes of him when a crumpled ball of paper landed on my desk. I ignored it and continued. *BONK* Another crumpled ball of paper, only it hit my head and then landed on my desk. I ignored it again. *DOINK* This time a paper plane hit me near my eye and lands on my desk. Giving up on the sketch, I opened the paper plane.

**Open the freaking notes!**

I then grab the first ball of paper.

**New girl, if you want to thank me in person, meet me in the hole in the basement at 6:00.**

I was confused at what this location was and read the second note.

**P.S. The entrance to the basement is beside the school store. The hole is deeper into the basement. P.S.S. Write yes or no on this note so I will know.**

I really wanted to make another friend who was not giving me a glare. I blame jimmy for that. I quickly write yes as the bell rings. I take the other two notes and throw them away. I left the other note on my desk for the mystery guy to see. I left the room and went to my dorm to spend the next three hours.

When it is 5:55, I go to the main building and enter the basement as the note said. I ventured further into the damp, dull maze and finally found a hole surrounded by a cage. I go into it and wait. "Well, I guess you are truthful." A voice said, echoing into my ears. I see the man's shadow that is now going down the ladder. He steps into the light and was a little astonished at the teen. He stood about three inches taller than me and had messy, dark brown hair. He had a scar over one of his eyes, but I did not find that as the most distinguishable feature on him. I found his chocolate brown eyes to be entrancing. _What is wrong with me! I am not that weak! _I stop staring into his eyes and notice him wearing a teal school vest with black uniform pants on. "Gary Smith I suppose. It is great to finally meet you." I tell him. He was pretty shocked that I knew him and yet accepted the fact of his past. Not as horrid as mine. "We have some things in common Smith. We both suffer from ADD, have quite tainted records, and find it fun to see another person being tormented." He smirks at my statement and comes closer. I freeze when he came very close to me. Again, not that good at keeping my cool in these problems. "Yes Hannah, we are quite like twins. We both are pretty strong, but your weakness is in a situation like this, or yesterday's. I read your profile and I can see your reason. Very sorry about that." He knew most of my past! Not good! I gulped a bit. "Don't worry! I won't tell! Why would I risk endangering my chance of getting you as a friend since you will be the only one accepting." I was relieved and I then let the facts sink in. I stared into his brown eyes as he stared at my deep blue eyes. "If you want me as a friend I accept!" I say confidently. He grins happily and walks a little ways from me. "Great! I am really glad for that! Uh, want me to walk you back to the girls' dorm?" He scratches his head nervously. I smile one of my goofy smiles and grab his hand. It slightly tingled and I let it go quickly. He must of felt it too because he was staring at me like did-you-feel-that-too? "Uh, lead the way Gary." I say and turn a little pink. He smirks and leads me out of the basement. We get to the dorm and he asks, "Where is your room?" "It is right across from the attic entrance. Well, see ya later. Goodnight Gary!" "Goodnight, Hannah." He then walks away to the boys' dorm and I go into the girls' dorm for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounters

**Chapter 3: Encounters**

I went up to my room and did the usual everyday things. Brush my teeth, put away my uniform, and putting on my nightgown. Once when I was changed into my nightgown, I sat at my study desk and looked out the windows. _I wonder why Gary wanted to know where my room was. _I then heard some moving around above me in the attic. I shrugged it off as a rat or a squirrel that got lost. I just continued to stare out the window pondering at the hypothesis. I gave up and took my meds to help bring down my never ending thinking. I returned to looking out the window. Who knew watching a kid getting thrown in the trash was so much fun? I then heard my door open from behind me, but I didn't bother to turn and greet the person. It is probably Peabody telling me to go to sleep. "I will be going to bed soon Ms. Peabody. Just doing a little harmless thinking." I said. I expected to hear her old, firm voice, but instead, I got a familiar, deep voice replying, "Now, why would I want that?" I turned around and saw Gary standing right in front of me. I was about to scream at him for sneaking into my room, but he just put his hand on my mouth. He made me calm down and closed my room's door to keep away the prying eyes of gossipers. I went to sit on my bed and stared at the now smirking teen. "You are a pervert, you know that?" I harshly whispered. "That is mean, but it is true." He said. He then stood right in front of me again which made me freeze up. I had currents of electricity going through me, almost like when I took a hold of his hand earlier. _What does this mean?_ I went back to thinking, or tried, but the stupid pills were already kicking in! He broke the silence by saying, "You know, you should wear more stuff like that." His smirk grew wider as I turned a scarlet red. The only reason I should hate my nightgown is that A. It is strapless, B. I wear no bra with it, and C. IT only goes down to my mid thigh! He came in closer and I finally snapped. "PERVERT!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>Gary and I were now sitting beside each other on the bed. Gary was rubbing his cheek soothingly which had a pinkish imprint of my hand on it. I still thought he deserved that. "Well, I guess I should have seen that coming," he said after awhile. "Hmph, damn straight." I replied. "Woah, looks like I struck a nerve!" He started poking my arm but stopped suddenly. It wasn't from the glare I was giving. A dirty look at him wouldn't stop this guy. He then started to stare at my left shoulder. <em>Why is he staring at me like that? Aw, CRAP! <em>He figured me out. He stopped rubbing his cheek and used his hand to move my hair that was blocking my shoulder. My scar was finally revealed to his brown eyes. He stared at it intently and looked right into my eyes. He gave me a look of pity and sorrow, something that I heard was never shown. "He did that to you, didn't he? The same man who killed your brother." I stared at him in critical shock. He DID figure me out. I slowly nodded and looked to the floor. He made a deep sigh and started tracing the scar. When he did, the scar didn't hurt like when others or even I touched it. It was actually…. relaxing. I cloed my eyes to the touch as another wave of electricity flowed through me. He took his hand away which made the calming pleasure stop. I frowned at this but went to a straight face immediately. I looked back at him, and he was trying to think of the right thing to say. "You are different from the other girls here. You are much stronger, and I am glad for that. You are the only strength that could possibly support me." He gave me a gentle smile, not a smirk, but a real, genuine smile. I don't know what was going on by now, but we were leaning in so close, his breath was coming onto my neck. I closed my eyes as did he but suddenly opened them when an old, firm voice echoed through the halls. "Mandy! Go and change! Bedtime is now!" We both got up at the same time and panicked. I got an idea and pushed Gary into my closet. I hurried to my study desk and sat down in it with not a second to spare. Ms. Peabody opened my door and looked at me. "Miss King, it is time to go to bed. What are you doing?" she asked. "Oh, just some thinking about the day. Can't go to bed with a thinking mind. Might as well solve the problems now instead of waking up in the middle of the night." I replied. "Well, that seems to be a proper excuse but get to bed soon, dear." She closed my door as I let out a sigh of relief. I then went to sitting on the bed but jumped when the closet slightly moved. "Let me out! It smells in here!" Gary's muffled voice echoed in the room. I went over to the closet and opened the door. Gary stumbled out and eventually fell. When he got up, I noticed him holding something black. He held it up with a playful smirk on his face. I blushed so red, tomatoes would be jealous. He held up one of my black bras that just so happened to be in his hands right now. I growled and took it away from him. I punched him in the arm and put back in the closet. "Hey! I was doing a favor! You SHOULD wear a bra with that. I am not the only pervert in this school. You don't want HOPKINS to snoop around and find it, would you?" I turned back to him and saw the hatred in his eyes for the said man. "Just, leave. I'll talk to you later, okay?" He said nothing back and just left the room in a hurry. I then turned off the lights and went into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up at 6:00 again. I did my routine and found it to be 6:30 when I went back to my room. Without all that thinking, I can sure do things fast. I brushed my hair and then added a black headband to my shiny, jet black hair. I always wonder why my hair is so shiny. I then leave my room and go downstairs to watch some news. I need to know what is going on outside this hell hole. I turned the TV on and watched the anchorman blabber on about the economy. He changes the subject at random that brings me to his attention. "Just reported in, Nicholas Hannon, wanted for murdering five girls that he has raped, killing a nineteen year old boy, and attempted rape and murder, has been spotted in New England somewhere. What do you say to that, Catherine?" The co-anchorwoman replied, "Well, whoever the girl was that escaped sure is lucky." "Actually, reports say that she was the younger sister of the nineteen year old, but she did leave with a scar on her shoulder." The anchor man said. I turned the TV off and left the dorms in a hurry, passing by Ms. Peabody without a care for her. Not only am I mentioned on the national news, but that killer was somewhere out there not far. It gave me goosebumps just thinking about that day. I went to the boys' dorm and waited outside. I sat on the pavement leaning against the wall while resting my head on my knees. I hear the dorm doors open and don't really care. I was expecting Gary and I was right. He stood in front of me and stared at me with worry. He sat down beside me and finally talked. "I didn't know you woke up early like me. Why are you here?" he asked. "He is near." I replied. "Who?" "Nicholas Hannon! The guy who killed my brother! He was spotted somewhere in New England! He can be anywhere!" I put my head down and stared at the ground. He put a hand on my left shoulder which kind of calmed me by the soft touch. "Hannah, he will not get you. I promise you that. I will make sure he will never harm you like he did before. I know what he did, but that doesn't mean I won't fight him if he steps foot in this town. Let me cheer you up. I'll take you somewhere where the food is actually EDIBLE." He gave me a goofy smile when he mentioned the food part. "Sure, I am tired of living off of bruised fruits." I smile at him which in turn made him wrap an arm around my waist. I was a little shocked at his action but I just shrugged it off and closed my eyes as I leaned on his chest. I was getting used to that little current in me and I think he was too.<p>

* * *

><p>About an hour or so later, we open our eyes when we see a few figures towering over us. I cleared my vision and saw the outline of the only person I didn't want to see. Jimmy Hopkins. Gary growled at him which made me glare at the short boy. It was as if Gary and I read our minds because we said the exact same thing. "Well if it isn't the moron." We both laughed when we found it strange that we both were thinking the same. "Shut up, you psychos." Jimmy replied. Gary and I both got up and glared at the 'moron'. I was taller than him by an inch or two which was pretty funny. "What are you up to Smith? Using the new girl as a pawn?" Jimmy asked. "I have no intention of hurting Hannah, unlike you. Her life is screwed up enough without you in her life." Gary hissed. "Oh, I don't think her life is as bad as mine." "I would beg a differ, Hopkins. You see, her-" he tried to tell him, but I just covered his mouth so my past would not be revealed. I let go of his mouth when he gave up. He just stared at Jimmy and smirked. "Oh well, Hannah. If I don't reveal it, someone else will anyways. Everything is found out." He then turned to Trent. "Isn't that right, Trent? How is Kirby?" Trent just blushed and ran away to who knows where. "Doesn't matter about her life. Hannah, Gary will just use you. Learn it from someone who actually had to learn the hard way!" Jimmy said. I finally spoke up with anger peaking in my voice. "I doubt that, Jimmy boy. Gary and I have more things in common than you think. It is a surprise we aren't related some way. Anyways, later moron!" I turn around and walk away to who knows where with Gary close behind. "Uh, where are we going?" Gary asks. I stop in my tracks and Gary runs into me. I turn to him and just shrugged. "Wanna go sabotage the jock's practice?" As much as I wanted to skip class and throw some things at the walking steroid machines, I still had yet to get a slingshot. "I would, but I have no slingshot." I replied. Gary then searched in his pockets and pulled out a regular and super slingshot. He handed me the regular slingshot and smiled. "I overheard you talking to Hopkins about all you need is a slingshot. So I brought my old one as a gift to you." <em>Stalker much?<em> I smiled back and hugged him while saying a million thank yous. It was his turn to be shocked, but he eventually hugged back. The rest of the school day was commemorated to torturing the jocks with our slingshots in a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Ha! Tricked you guys! I bet you thought they were going to kiss. No way! It is too early in the story, but you can tell they have feeling for each other, but they don't know what they mean. Probably because of their past. Anyways, REVIEW OR I SHALL SEND LEPRECHANS TO YOUR HOUSE TO STEAL ALL YOUR SOCKS! !<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Little Tour

**Author's Notes: I would like to thank 3501BlackDemon for reviewing. This is more of a filler chapter since I can't imagine the next part clear enough to put it into fine print. Four reviews, who will be the special fifth who can help choose what story I should write after I finish this? Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Bully. I own Hannah, her family, and Nicholas Hannon though.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Just a Little Tour<strong>

After Gary and I tormented the jocks, we went off towards the main gates. We got some glares and odd looks from people, but we mainly ignored their surroundings and concentrated more on our future destination. When we finally got to the burger joint, I could swear my stomach was eating my insides. A waitress seats us at a table in the corner of the restaurant away from other customers. I ordered a Philly cheese steak sandwich with a Pepsi while Gary got a burger with a side of fries and a Coke. We ate our food when it arrived. I wanted to pay for my own food, but Gary refused and paid for the both of us. _Can't deny his hospitality. FREE FOOD! _I smile at my inner thoughts which makes Gary curious. I just told him I was thinking of something funny and we both went and left the restaurant. At first, I thought we were going back to the school, but it seemed that Gary had another idea. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Just going to show you around….. like a tour." He replied. We continued on our way. Gary showed me New Coventry and explained how it was greaser territory. We go to the Vale which I didn't even need to be told it was the prep's turf. We went through this tunnel and at the end was a carnival. I never really went to carnivals or theme parks since my parents never approved of them. Which means, I had an entire day's worth of study hall in second grade while the rest of the school went to the carnival that was passing by. We both paid for our tickets and went in. I was amazed by all the bright lights and different stalls. I guess Gary noticed because he kept on smirking. "First time?" he asked. I just nodded. He then pulled at my hand and lead me to this giant wheel with these seats on it. It kept on spinning and let people on and off. I was amazed by the mechanics. He buys us some tickets to what I hear the ticket guy call 'Ferris Wheel'. When we got on, I was a little nervous, but Gary reassured me it was a gentle ride. I kind of was assured until the wheel moved. The seat moved back and forth as I grabbed onto Gary's arm. I wasn't really looking around. I was too focused on trying to figure how we weren't upside down and why the wheel was not running away. Gary taps my arm which gets my attention. "Hannah, look." The wheel stopped and I saw we were at the very top. I looked down and saw the entire carnival and I think I could even see the town! I gasp at the beauty and then, the wheel turns again. We made a few stops but finally got off. "That…. Was…. AMAZING!" I screamed in Gary's face. "OW! Man, if you react like this just from a gentle ride, I don't want to be near you when we ride the rollercoaster." Gary replied, trying to see if his ears were bleeding. "I did like how you held onto me all the time, though." I blushed a bit. "S-shut up!" I don't know how he is able to make me show my emotions, but I think I like it.

* * *

><p>We went to a few games. Gary won some tickets from hitting the bell on the strength test and dunking the dwarf into the dunk tank while I won a few more by hitting nearly every target at the shooting range. I gave my tickets to Gary since I couldn't find a use for them. We also went into the funhouse. I got lost in the maze, scared by Gary, and laughed when a jock who also came got whacked by a shovel from a miner. Classic! We also went to the freak show. Lots of weirdoes….. what else can I say! It was a bunch of weirdoes!<p>

* * *

><p>Gary and I were in a line again that was for these rails that had carts on them. I have heard of these, but I have never seen one. "Gary, what is this?" I asked. "Just a rollercoaster," he replied nonchalantly. I just gulped and held his hand like it was instinct. When we finally got on, we were put in the front row. "Is this thing safe?" I was looking at the mangled seatbelt and rusty bar that was resting on our laps. "Probably not, but this is sure fun." He replied. The ride started suddenly and we were going as fast as a car on a highway with no speed limit. I screamed as we went up, down left, right, and upside down on this strange mechanism. I hugged him while he just kept on laughing. A laugh that was saying pure entertainment. Sadly, the ride came to a stop. I was a little dizzy and lost my balance, but Gary caught me. We then walk away and towards a tent. "Wait out here. I am going to get something." Gary said. He ran into the tent and didn't come out for awhile. When he came out, he was holding something behind his back. "Here you go." He revealed the object to be a plush, black cat. He handed it to me and gave a happy smile. I awed at the cuteness, which is a rare word I think of, and thank him with a huge hug. "!" He was indeed startled by my action. I mean, more startled than the times before. I feel him hug back and I blush. I stop hugging, but he doesn't. "Uh, Gary? You can stop now." I was getting redder for every second he was still holding me. He finally let go and I swear I could have seen a little pink on his cheeks! <em>Is he blushing? This is unheard of! <em>I smirk and let out my thoughts. "This must not be true! The infamous Gary Smith….. is blushing!" I say in mock sarcasm. He blushes even more but doesn't say a thing. I laugh at how I broke the stone wall that was Gary and revealed his true emotions, but he had done the same. Who knew? "Come on, Gary. It is almost 11:00 and we don't want to get caught. I take a hold of his hand with the hand that was not holding the little kitty.

* * *

><p>We make it back to campus at about 11:05. The prefects are pretty dumb. He walks me to the girls' dorm and tells me goodnight as do I. I enter the dorms and I am met with Beatrice the nerd. "Oh, hi Beatrice." I say a little harsh. I was a little ticked off from last time. "HI Hannah. Look, I am really sorry about last time. I didn't know and I guess I wasn't thinking. I also notice you are hanging around Gary. He seems to be nicer now, but I don't know. Hey, is that a cat you're holding?" she asks and points at my gift. "This? Oh! Gary gave it to me while we were at the carnival." "Aw, that is so nice! I mean, uh, well my friends want to talk to you tomorrow. Bring Gary. We will be in the library. Come at 5:00 after school. Later." She walks off as I register in these new plans. <em>I gotta tell Gary in the morning.<em> I go to my room, change, brush my teeth, and go to bed while holding the little cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I know, pretty short, but like I said before, filler. Anyways, time for the review threat. Idea from 3501BlackDemon. (Thanks again!) REVIEW OR I SHALL SEND SECOND GRADERS TO MELT ALL YOU SPOONS AND TURN THEM TO SHRIMP PUFFS! OH! THE PUFFY HORROR! -EVIL LAUGH-<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon Alliance

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the feed back 3501BlackDemon. Sorry for not writing this sooner! My week has been packed. With school competition tomorrow and Friday, I am pretty much blocked for these days. My teacher also fell down the stairs at his house (he is like 60) and he has come back to school surviving with 3 broken ribs and 29stitches around his eye. He also has this disease that makes it hard for him to walk! So I am helping him in arranging the art stuff we are submitting to the school competition. So, this chapter is not long. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Dragon Alliance<strong>

The next day, I woke up to an early start. Roughly around 6:30 I think. I'm not really sure since today, I just got all my toiletries and rushed to the showers. When I was done and went to my room, the clock read 7:00. That left me with an hour before everyone else wakes up. I went downstairs and watched some of the news. They were still talking about _him,_ but I didn't really care. I don't know why, but I just fully trusted Gary with my life. I knew he would try his very best to keep his promise, and I was happy for that. Although his past terms in being in a relationship as "friends" were mostly lies, I just have this strange feeling that makes me want to be with him and return that very same promise. I can't put down what that emotion was. _I wonder…. Is it what my mom has wanted to tell me? No! It can't be! I can't even remember the word! Did it start with an L or something? Ugh! Too much thinking! _My medication was now working and my ideas were becoming foggy. I just turned the TV off and left the dorms. I walked to the boys' dorm and waited, and waited, and waited, and GAH! What is taking so long! I didn't care about the rules. It was probably 7:20 and the guys were probably asleep. I went into the boys' dorm and was met with a smell that would make rotting corpses jealous. It was a mixture of stink bombs, smoke from cigarettes and rockets, potatoes, rotten eggs, and I could even detect the faint smell of iron that only blood could smell of. I would rather live in the landfill than this hell hole! I just went on and turned to the right. The first room had one bed that was currently occupied by a snoring Jimmy Hopkins. _Must...resist….urge….to put….rat…in pants! _I just closed the door and went on. The rest of the right side was filled with nerds, bullies, and a jock or two. I swear I saw that Trent guy and Kirby in the same bed! I just gave up on the right and went to the left side. The rooms were also filled with nerds, bullies, and jocks. When I was about to open the last door, I was thinking that he went out and was waiting near the main building until I opened the door. There, I saw two boys sleeping in different beds. One guys looked a little too short with brown hair. I think he is Peter or something. Oh yeah! Head boy! I looked at the other bed and saw who I was searching for. Gary was in his bed, sleeping peacefully with just peaceful breathing that accompanied him. He didn't snore like almost all the other guys and I felt bad that he had to stand all this noise and the smell, don't get me started with that again! I went up to him and lightly shook the scarred boy. "Gary, get up." I said in a calm voice. He groaned and put his pillow over his head. I heard his muffled voice whine out, "Ugh, five more minutes, Mom." He soon was breathing steadily. I grabbed the pillow from over his head and started hitting him. "Wake-up-you-lazy-ass!" I said in between hits. He just groaned and gripped onto his sheets. I then got an idea. I took the sheets off of him and blushed at the sight. It seems, to my new knowledge, that Gary doesn't even wear pajamas. Just his black boxers. I stared at him in awe. He was pretty handsome. He had a well toned chest that was just right and not too big and buff like a jock. He also was evenly tanned. _He is hot. No, __**sexy.**_ I blushed at my own thoughts. Only he can make all my emotions show for some reason. "Gary, get up. Get up! GET UP LAZY ASS AND PUT SOME FREAKIN' PANTS ON!" He finally opened his eyes and was shocked to see me… too shocked. He fell out of bed and landed with a thud. "Good morning to you too, Hannah," he said quite agitated. "You are finally up! About time, lazy ass!" My confidence was back up but shrivelle down to the size of a walnut when I looked at his bare chest. He caught me and smirked. "Like what you see?" I blush so much, I was now as red as a pepper. Pete or whoever woke up and just stared at me. "Gary? Explain why there is a girl here that looks like she is a tomato?" I blush even more and turn around. "Just a friend who decided to wake me up BEFORE the alarm clock went off!" "Shut up, Gary!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was a little boring and school had been over for awhile. It was around 4:30 when I was walking with Gary when it finally hit me. Literally, a potatoe was launched at me and it miraculously hit the back of my head, causing little damage. It was frozen so it didn't splatter. It fell to the ground and I was surprised to see a note on it. I read it aloud:<p>

**Remember to meet us at the library at 5:00, Gary and Hannah.**

Gary looked at me strangely as I made an O shaped mouth. "Damnit! I almost forgot!" I said. "Forgot what?" Gary asked. "We will be meeting some people at the library soon." Gary just gave me a curious glance and quickly shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>Around the meeting time, Gary and I arrived at the library. Well, Gary had to drag me in since I was about to run way from all the smells of chemicals toxicating the air. "Ah! I see the dragon and evil warrior have arrived at our dwelling place, comrades." Gary and I turn around to see a chubbyish guy wearing the astronomy vest. "Melvin, what do you want?" Gary asked with a glare. The boy called Melvin stepped away a bit. "Well, it is not just me, but all of my friends. We were thinking of an alliance." Melvin replied. "An alliance? You guys sure? Did your friends forget what I did last year?" Gary asked. "Of course we would not forget!" a boy came beside Melvin who was skinny. "Oh, Hannah. I am Earnest. Anyways, we want to make peace with you. You seem stable, what with your pills and her. I am not saying you are soft. Just…normal in this case. We think that you deserve a second chance. Doesn't everybody?" Earnest said. I spoke up. "Well, Nicholas Han-" Gary cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth. I would bite him, but I don't want to hurt him intentionally. "I guess you are right. I am glad Hannah is not the only person who thinks so." He puts his hand off my mouth and gives me a smile. Earnest looks at both of us and then smirks. "Well, you both are strong, and Jimmy hasn't been helping much. Why not. You and your girlfriend would definitely better than Jimmy." Earnest said, thinking he knew it all. I just blushed at his theory. Gary gets a little mad and wacks him on the head. "We are not together like that, first of all. Second, yes, you deserved that for making that outburst, and third I accept. That hit was before the alliance, by the way." Gary gave a stupid smile saying that he knew he risked it and was also a little sorry for that. It also showed it was just for laughs. "Earnest groaned, but accepted the silent apology. "The dragon alliance has been accepted!" Earnest yelled. "Gary, I think you hit him TOO hard." I whispered to him. Suddenly, the two of us were surrounded by the entire nerd clique, each shaking our hands. Some tried to hug me, but Gary just growled at them. So far this first week, I made friends with all the nerds along with Gary and was able to keep all of my dignity. I still have that strange feeling around Gary, and it is getting stronger, but I think I like it. I just hope the rest of the year is as great as this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Chapter 5, DONE! FINALLY. Also, REVIEW OR I SHALL SEND PIXIES TO YOUR HOUSE TO SHAVE OFF YOUR HAIR! IF YOU LIKE YOUR HAIR, YOU SHOULD REVIEW! -EVIL LAUGH-<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Pranks

**Author's Notes: Thanks again, 3501Black Demon for reviewing! You are the main reason why I continue this story. I decided to go to the day before Halloween since I highly doubt any of you want to hear Hannah's life everyday. It would be pretty boring. The next chapter will be out soon. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Pranks<strong>

The days passed by a little fast to me. Sure, I got a few nasty glares from the other cliques, but the nerds and Gary always were nice to me. Beatrice now helps me catch up in classes whenever I decide to ditch one because she coincidentally has the same timetable as me! It was now the day before Halloween. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, came to attend chemistry to learn and make all the necessary pranks for tomorrow while other people after that went to stores and bought eggs, marbles, and rat poison. No, they are not trying to poison Edna, which doesn't seem like it would be a loss. They are using it so they can kill the rats and throw them at others. Gross and funny at the same time. Even the nerds went to the comic store and bought some rockets, volcanoes, and potatoes for their own pranks! Gary and I also got the basic pranking needs, but I seriously doubt I will find a raccoon to put in the Harrington House. Gary thought it was too much even though he KNEW that was just small compared to other things I have done.

* * *

><p>Gary and I were walking around the school talking about tomorrow when I remembered the most important thing that helps with getting away, a costume. "Uh, later Gary. I gotta get a costume." I was about to dash off until he grabbed a hold of my wrist. "Don't worry! I already got you a costume. It will be PERFECT," he said with an unusually evil grin. This was the only time I didn't trust him, but I still did. I mean, what could be so bad about the costume? It is not like he got a princess dress and a tiara. Right? "Okay, let me go see it. Later." I tried to pull away but he would not let go. "Nah, maybe later. How about we make some plans on where to prank?" He seemed like he wanted to wait for me to see the costume until tomorrow, so I shrugged and he just dragged me away to my- I mean, OUR future plans.<p>

* * *

><p>We had already made a route and plans for escape trails. We were walking away from the jock territory when we see the human stick, Mandy Wiles, putting up a poster. We both walked closer and saw it to be a poster for a dance for tomorrow. "A Halloween dance?" I asked. Mandy turned to us and put her hands on her hip. "Yeah, psychos! I would say you are not invited, but Jimmy said all are welcome. You HAVE to wear a costume or you can't come. And don't just put on an Edna mask and say you are going as her for Halloween. It no longer works." I giggled at that. Who knew that Edna was a choice for Halloween? Scariest cook? Yeah, pretty much. I was about to turn around when Gary put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll try and come if we have time," Gary replied. I gave him the you-got-to-be-kidding look which he ignored. "Fine, but don't wear the same thing as last year Mr. Nazi Commander." Mandy retorted. He just shrugged and we both walked away. When we were out of eyesight from everyone, I gave Gary a nice smack on the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" he yelled at me. "For agreeing to something I had no say in, idiot!" I yelled back. "Okay, sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to. You know me, I may think a lot but there are times when I just say or do the first thing that pops into my brain." He rubbed his head to try and get rid of the pain. I should really remember not to hit him as hard as I do to others. "Ugh, it's okay. Just at least get my opinion before blabbing away an undecided schedule." We just continued along our way thinking of some more pranks, probably along something in the subject of squirrels and the Glass Jaw Boxing Club. Hey, Gary said no RACOONS in the HARRINGTON HOUSE. He didn't mention anything about squirrels and the prep's boxing club. We finally parted our ways and went to do our own things.<p>

* * *

><p>I had caught about ten squirrels and hid them in a box that I had put air holes in and taped. I am glad for my slingshot. This prank will be so much fun! I went back to my dorm and hid the box of rodents under my bed. I went back outside and decided to get a little more fresh air. <em>I hope those squirrels don't 'rough house' while in that box. <em>I then thought of Gary and I along that subject and blushed at that idea. Ugh, the guys' pervertedness was rubbing off of me. I must have caught it at the beginning of the year when Trent pinned me to the bus. He is too creepy. Who does he like? Girls or that jock, Kirby? I will probably never know. Maybe he is bi? Okay, that is just making me a bigger perv. I need a subject change and fast. I then overhear the sound of a guy laughing and saying bye to his friends. Jimmy Hopkins was near. He was right now going into the parking lot and getting his red BMX bike. _I guess he has to buy the pranks himself. _Taking advantage of this, I went to the garage shortly after he left the school and got my bike. It was a black BMX, painted by Ricky. I sure haven't seen that Puccino lately. Where does he go? Ugh! Back on topic! Prank the king! I got on my bike and left the school. I knew this town pretty well by now so I decided to look at the closest store. When I got to the Vale's shopping place, I saw the red BMX outside the market. Oh, all according to plan. My guess was that he would come back soon. I then headed for the school and put away my bike. I climbed up the wall that bordered the school and got my slingshot out. I already had enough pebbles and small rocks for ammunition so I waited. Around 8:00 or so, Jimmy finally came biking slowly towards the school. I loaded my weapon and waited for him to get within range. _Ready, aim, FIRE! _*Doink* "Ow! Who did that!" Jimmy asked with hatred slipping out. I held in my laugh as he rubbed his head. He got off his bike and looked around. He never tried to look up, though. I fired a few more times, getting more satisfied with every hit. He finally took advantage of my aiming and looked in my direction. It was pretty dark, but I bet he knew I was girl because of my long hair. He gave me a deadly glare that almost made me fall. He started to approach the wall looking right at me in the process. "Okay, whoever you are, you better- HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" he yelled at me. I stood up and ran on the top of the wall, miraculously keeping my balance. I saw that I was on the wall behind the girls' dorm and jumped. I landed hard on my feet, but it could have been worse. Knowing that Jimmy was right now entering the front of the courtyard to the girls' dorm, I climbed up the plant on the side of the building. He ran to my side and was yelling a select choice of words that I use only when I am pissed. He started climbing up the side also. He was slowly catching up, but I finally made it to the top. I ran across the attic and down the stairs as he was climbing in from the window. I ran into my room, closed the door, and sat on the bed while grabbing a magazine. If he came in, he would think I have been here reading. I heard him go down the stairs and stop at my door. He opened the door quietly and peeked at me. I pretended I didn't hear him and just flipped the page of the magazine. He closed the door quietly and started down the hall. I heard Ms. Peabody yell at him after a little while. _Caught! _I smile and get up from my bed. I go to my wardrobe and open it to see something white catch my eye. It must have been the costume. I pulled it out and gaped at it. _He didn't!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Oh boy! My first cliffhanger! What did Gary get Hannah as her costume? Why is she so pissed off about it? Will Jimmy find out about her little prank on him? So many questions! Review if you want to get a hint at future chapters. 3501BlackDemon already has the obligation! Will you review to ge it also? Oh, for those who have read and have not reviewed... THE PIXIES ARE ON THEIR WAY TO YOUR HOUSE TO CUT YOUR HAIR! -EVIL LAUGH- Last chance to save your hair! ^_^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween

**Author's Notes: Thanks again 3501BlackDemon for reviewing! ...That is pretty much it, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Bully. If I did, Gary would be the hero. :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Halloween<strong>

This just had to be a prank. Gary KNOWS I hate stuff like this and to top it all off, it is white! I would rather dress up in a tiny, skimpy maid outfit than this! Out of all things at the costume store Gary could have chosen, he got me the angel costume! And it is a white dress with no straps. Great, I will be wearing a dress and wings for tomorrow. Ugh, I am so going to kill that boy! _Wait? Is this a plan that is forming in my head? Yes, it is! I like the way I think. Thanks, brain! _After giving myself a nice pat on the back for coming up with that idea, I grabbed the costume, got some black dye, and rushed to the washing room. I stuffed my costume into the washer and started the machine. As it was filling up with water, I poured the permanent lasting black dye in with the water. Soon, the entire machine looked midnight black. I closed the top of the washer and the machine started making the loud noises saying it was doing its job. I will have to get up early tomorrow if I want to get my costume. I went to my room, changed, brushed my teeth, took my meds, and went to sleep the moment I fell on the bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I got up at 6:00. I got all the things I needed and took a shower in the bathroom. I got finished with that and changing at 6:30 or so. I went back to the washing room and opened the washer. Surely enough, my angel costume was in there, only black. I took it out and admired the pure black dress with the shining black wings. I went to my room to start on finishing my costume. School was cancelled today because of preparations for the dance and the teachers taking the day off. No prefects, no teacher, and no school. The students will DEFINITELY stay good today. Hint the sarcasm in that statement? I got out my pocket knife, some red dye, and a little bit of makeup. I started tearing and shredding the dress to pieces and soon enough, the long dress had turned to a small, ripped dress that reaches to my mid thigh. I then stab the dress in a few random places with my knife and put red dye over it. The dress was now finished and all I did to the wings was pull out some feather and cut a few pieces off of it to make the costume look scarier. When I was satisfied with my work, I put it back in my closet to put on later on during the day. For now, I will just find Gary and give him a piece of my mind.<p>

* * *

><p>I stormed out of the dorms around 7:30. My mind was set upon Gary and to give him hell until he begs for mercy. I expected to find him outside the boys' dorm but no Gary. I went into the dorms and found his room. All I found was a Petey getting up and turning red. "Hey, femme boy, have you seen Gary?" I asked the red boy. "Um, I think he left like an hour ago. Something about you killing him for giving you a costume?" he sratched his head trying to remember if he was correct. I just sighed and left the room. Well, I guess I should just start with my first prank. I wonder if the squirrels escaped?<p>

* * *

><p>I released the ten or so squirrels into the boxing club and closed the door immediately. Those preps are in for a surprise! I laughed on the way back to the school but stopped when I saw Gary going down to the beach. <em>Payback, Gary. <em>I followed after him quietly until I was just a few feet behind him. He was almost under the pier when I shouted, "Gary! You are so dead!" He turns around to me and panics when he sees my maniacal look. He ran under the pier as I pounced on him, my skirt flowing with the wind. I tackled him down to the ground. "Why the hell did you give me THAT! You know I hate dresses!" He starts to struggle under my hold as he answers, "It totally suits you! Can't you give me a break!" He starts to struggle more and I soon find myself being the one under the other. Who knew he was that strong? I struggle under his grip which only makes my mini skirt go up. I curse the pervert who made these things! It was soon up enough that anyone could see my black underwear! I blush at this and it doesn't help that there is a guy on top of me who is also in an 'awkward position' like me. At least no one can see us. Wait, should that be good or bad? I blush even more now remembering my thought from yesterday after catching the squirrels. Gary FINALLY notices my redness and looks down and turns a small shade of pink on his cheeks. He SAW my underwear, and he is still staring! "Pervert!" I yell at him. His grip loosens and I slap him across the cheek, making him fall off of me. I get up and smoothen my skirt. Gary does the same and starts to rub his cheek. "Man, if this is what you do to your friends, I am GLAD I am not an enemy of yours." I just cross my arms and leave. "I will meet you at 6:00 outside the boys' dorm, Gary." "Wait! You're going to wear the costume!" "Well, how else can I go to the dance!" He stays silent as I leave the beach and approach the school.

* * *

><p>It was now 5:30 and I was adding the last touches to my costume. I put on some fake blood and scratches all around my body. I was a little shocked at how short my dress really was. It was actually higher than my mid thigh. Great, I will look like Lola, the slut. I just sighed again and went downstairs, my wings moving fluently as if they were real. Not many girls dressed up. Pinky dressed up as a queen. I think she is one of the few girls who was wearing a costume. I shrugged and left for the boys' dorm. It was about 5:45 so I was early. As I waited outside, some of the guys just stared at me and tried to approach me, but something or someone was warding them away. I was curious to who until I heard a voice call from behind me. "Long time, no see, Hannah." I turn around and see the greaser Ricky standing there with a few other greasers by his side. I run up to him and give him a small hug. "Hi Ricky!" When I let go, he was blushing a bit. His friends caught on and laughed at him, singing a tune about Ricky and I sitting in a tree kissing. He looks at my costume and speaks up. "I d-didn't expect you to wear a costume, H-hannah," he stuttered. I blush a little bit and shrug. "Gary got it for me and I just revised it to be black and a little shorter." I replied. "A little, or a lot?" he asked. I then hear one of the other greasers, I think his name is Lucky, say, "Let's go thank him for that!" All the greasers laugh until Gary arrived. He was wearing a Nazi uniform like he said he wore from last year. He kind of gapes at me. If I knew I would get this much attention, I would have never revised the costume. "I thought Mandy said no Nazi Commander." He snaps out of his thoughts and smirks. "And you slapped me even though you already had a plan with that costume?" he asked. "You deserved it, pervert." I retorted back. "Wait, pervert? How the hell were you a pervert, Gary?" Ricky asked. Gary kind of forgot about the greasers and was shocked at his sentence. "Long story, Ricky. Hannah, why are the greasers hanging with you?" Gary asked. "You think you are my only close friend? I met Ricky before I met you." "Actually, because she rejected my offer to walk her to the dorms, you guys would have never met." Ricky replied. I looked at him and his emotions were pretty much masked. Is that sadness? "You're right, Ricky. Well, I would love to stat and chat, but I got some pranking to do." I said. I give Ricky a quick hug and follow Gary to go and prank the other students, minus the nerds and greasers.<p>

* * *

><p>It was about 9:00 and Gary and I were heading for the gym. Mandy was out there, observing everyone's costume. When we got to the door, some jocks stopped us. "Gary, I said no Nazi Commander, like, do you even listen?" Mandy said. "See this badge it means I am General. You didn't say anything about Nazi GENERAL." Mandy was taken back and just shooed the jocks off. We entered the gym and heard the booming of heavy metal rock going everywhere around the gym. It was a little annoying to see everyone we pranked in one building. Well, might as well enjoy ourselves, NOT! We both went to the bleachers and sat together. Soon, Ricky and his friends entered the gym. Their costumes are probably characters from Grease, the musical. Jimmy finally got to the propped up stage and spoke into the microphone. "Okay, the next two songs will be a little slow. Grab a partner before it is too late!" I was hoping Gary would ask, but it never did. Ricky came over and let out his hand. "Hey, wanna dance?" I blush a bit and take him by the hand. Gary just stared at us as we went near the center of the dance floor. Ricky looked a little panicky from one of Gary's little death glares but finally ignored it. The song started and Ricky pulled me close by the waist. I yelped a little since I don't have fond memories of this move, but I trusted him knowing he would never try anything. I put my hands on his shoulder as we danced a little, swinging and having a little fun in it. When the song finally ended, we let go of each other and went back to the bleachers with Gary still glaring at Ricky. "Uh, she is yours for the rest of the night, Gary. Just wanted to have a little time with Hannah. Later," Ricky said and went off to join his friends. Gary stood up and walked to me. He seemed a little bothered with something. He finally looked me into the eyes and said what was on his mind. "Uh, do you….wanna dance?" he asked me. The feeling that I had been ignoring came back with haunting pleasure. I smile at him and nod my head. He smiles back and leads me back to the center of the gym. Another slow song starts and Gary pulls me closer to him than Ricky did. I blushed a little bit and put my arms around his neck. It seemed pretty romantic to me. We danced during the song and I put my head onto his chest in the middle of the song. He didn't flinch or anything, but just held me closer. I closed my eyes and let him lead on for the rest of the song. I take my head off his chest and look up into his eyes. It felt just like the night he was in my dorm. The shocks were intensifying as we our faces came closer to each other. I close my eyes and wait but open them up when Jimmy's voice booms through the gym. "Interception in a possible relationship! Had to do that! I won't just let you get a girl that easily, Gary." Jimmy smirks at the both of us as I blush. We let go of each other and glare at our enemy. I grab a firecracker from one of Gary's pockets and throw it at the stage. "BASTARD! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET! JUST BE LUCKY I DIDN'T PUT A WASP'S NEST IN YOUR ROOM YET!" Gary and I run out of the gym as our comrades made a distraction for our successful escape. We ran and ran and ran until we were in the middle of the auto shop. "We…gotta thank…..the nerds and…..greasers for…helping us." I said while taking long breaths. We just walked a little until we got to the ladder to the roof of the auto shop. It would do for a good hiding spot for now. The students were leaving the gym with a few bruises. Some greasers went to the auto shop so we just ducked down. We stayed there for a while. I was about to fall asleep when Gary's arm wrapped around me and pulled me close. I fell asleep in his embrace, the electric feeling numbing down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Once again, no kiss for the two. Boo you, Jimmy! He is not planning anything! Gary and Hannah are so oblivious! They still don't know they are in love. And what a cute way to end the story! Wait, what is up with Ricky? Does he have a crush on her? Well, there are only 11 girls at the school, 12 including Hannah. Well, even Ricky can tell the two are head over heels for each other. Let's just hope Jimmy doesn't do anything too bad to tick off Gary. Too late! He will in a future chapter! Wanna know how? REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A HINT!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Another Alliance

**Author's Notes: Thanks again 3501BlackDemon for reviewing! I found out how to see how many people have been reading and I am a little upset. 305 hits so far and only one person has the time to review! I am happy for that, but come on! If you want to get future hints, review! I am talking to YOU, the guy who is in Ireland reading this. Don't point fingers at him, Iceland dude! You should review also! This is a short chapter, by the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Another Alliance<strong>

I wake up the next Saturday morning to see Ricky towering over Gary and me. I just groan in exhaustion and close my eyes again. "Hannah, Gary, get up. Come on! ….Hannah! The preps are here arguing about some rodents in the boxing club!" Ricky yelled. I sit right up and scream. "I didn't put the squirrels in the boxing club!" I reply. Ricky just laughs. "I didn't say anything about squirrels," Ricky said after a good laugh. I turn to Gary who is giving me the I-told-you-not-to-do-anything-to-the-preps look. "What? You said no **raccoons **in the **Harrington House!"** I said. He just shrugs and looks to Ricky. "Don't worry, I'm not busting ya'. I am just here to tell you meet me in the Tenements as soon as possible. Johnny wants to talk to you guys." Ricky goes down the ladder and leaves Gary and I alone again. We just left as soon as the coast was clear. We went our separate ways and headed for our own dorms.

* * *

><p>Gary and I met at the front gates twenty minutes later, both of us wearing casual. He brought his bike with him also. He did NOT say anything about bikes. "I don't have a bike!" I give a small pout which Gary returns with a smirk. "Just ride on the back of my bike," he replies. He gets on the bike first and I follow after him. I put my hands around his neck and held fast to him when he started pedaling. During the entire trip there, we did not say a word. It was sort of okay since we had a long day yesterday. We finally arrived at the side of an old, run down building. Gary went in through the window and I did the same. It's a good thing I wore jeans today. Don't want any pervs to look up my skirt. We went up the stairs, dodging all the holes and such. We made it to the attic and saw nearly every greaser there, including Johnny Vincent. "Friends, about time you showed up. I was thinking you wasn't comin'," Johnny said, "Take a seat." We took a seat at the table he was at, all the while Gary giving an incredulous look of astonishment. "Friend? What are you talking about? No offense, but did you go crazy!" Gary asked. "Maybe, or maybe I see somethin' different in the both of you. Ricky has been watching you guys and has seen some good changes in you. By the way, Hannah, I like your way of handling the preps." Johnny gives me a wink which I blush to. He is a little cute, but not my type. Gary once again growls at him like he did to the nerds. Johnny looks to Gary and gives a smirk. "Sorry, man, didn't know she was your girl." He gave us a quick smile and I kind of look down at my feet. "We are just friends, Vincent," Gary replies with his head slightly down. "Okay, again, sorry. Anyways, back to business. We want you guys to become friends with us. Jimmy is just ignoring us. He is teaming up with the preps more than us. He is just saying we are friends when it is obvious he is making me look like a fool in front of those trust-fund babies! Nobody messes with Johnny Vincent, nobody!" I was shocked at Johnny's outburst. He seemed a little crazy. Then again, I know he is still heartbroken from his ex-girlfriend, Lola. Gary finally speaks up, "Okay, we get it. You don't like Jimmy, I don't like Jimmy, hell, even the nerds despise him now! I will say yes to the offer, but if this is a trick, I am not planning anything." "I am telling the truth. We are now comrades inside and outside of school grounds. We don't mess with each other or the nerds." Johnny raises his left hand implying he is telling the truth.<p>

* * *

><p>The greasers kept their side of the bargain. The nerds got along with them and always offered to help them in school asking for protection whenever they are around. I was a little shocked. Gary kept on telling me that even after Jimmy became 'king', all the cliques still acted the same, but now here I am now, eating lunch with Gary on my left, Ricky on my right, and the nerds and other greasers talking with each other, laughing at some jokes, helping each other, and caring for each other. I was happy. It was now a few days away from Christmas break and all was happy and jolly. Even Gary was having fun these days. Whenever I wasn't with him, he was out with Johnny and the other guys playing pranks or just chatting. I also was hanging out with Beatrice more and sometimes Lola. Of course, Gary always made time to hang with me like we did at the beginning of the year. He was still tough, but now some of his rough edges were gone. Those being backstabbing, cruelty, and loneliness. Everyone seemed to have forgotten Gary's old ways and also started seeing the new. Jimmy, being the idiot boy he always is, thinks Gary is still up to something. I sometimes see him trying to talk Johnny and Earnest into reasoning something that is just in his little, messed up mind. Every time, thankfully, the two leaders also deny it. Gary changing has been the best thing that happened at this school. Grades have gone up among the greasers, less conflicts, and more happiness has spread. Maybe it was me who has been the best thing to this school, being the one who helped Gary change his ways, but that would be selfish of me to take all the credit. All I should think of is <em>what should I get Gary for Christmas? Ugh, maybe this will be harder than I thought it would be.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Like I said, not long. Shortest chapter so far. And I am not quite done with lectures. 199 HITS FROM MY OWN COUNTRY AND NONE OF YOU HAVE THE TIME TO REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE TIME TO READ THIS, YOU HAVE TIME TO GIVE A FEW WORDS AS A COMMENT. REVIEW OR I SHALL CALL YOU ON YOUR PHONE AND SAY 'YOUR MOM' EVERY TIME!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: A Merry Christmas

**Author's Notes: Thank you again 3501BlackDemon for reviewing. Also, animeluva91. I really appreciate it. In this chapter, Gary is pretty OOC, but it makes the story good. This will also reveal the past of Hannah's life. Mainly her brother and their relationship. This is a lovey-dovey chapter, but they are still on friend terms, now becoming the type of friends that are inseparatable. Just read and see how!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A Merry Christmas<strong>

It was now the day before Christmas, and everyone was rushing in a blur. Last minute gift shopping, family reunions, a break from school, well, I would say more, but that would be a waste of time. I had already bought gifts for my major friends, Beatrice, Lola, and Ricky, while I had gotten two for my best friend, Gary. He never really asked for anything, so I just guessed and came up with the idea for a perfect gift. The nerds, greasers, Gary, and I came up with the idea of meeting at the library, seeing it to be the warmest place on campus, both physically and in spirit. It was just a few hours of sleep that would make us wake up to a day of joy and laughter.

* * *

><p>I woke up early on Christmas Day around 6:00. My friends and I said we would meet at the library around 10:00, giving enough time for us to sleep late. I felt in the Christmas mood so I grabbed a plain, white dress, a pair of white flats, and some white short shorts to go under the dress from my closet. I took a shower, changed, and dried my hair off. Again, I was in a total Christmas mood. I curled my straight, jet black hair with one of the curlers one of the girls left out. My outfit was done and I had three hours to spare. <em>I'll just<em> _go and_ _open my_ _presents from my mom and dad. _They had given me five presents: two from my dad, two from my mom, and a recently discovered present that my brother was originally going to give me on my birthday. My mom's gifts were some black shirts with some cool designs with a nice, black headband and a cool watch. My dad, being the guy who says I have too much clothes, got me a skateboard with a design of blue, the blue that was the same color of my eyes, and black camouflage with my name initials on it in white and a blue electric guitar. Finally, the present from my brother was a picture of me, him, Mom, and Dad standing together on the beach. It also came with a note:

**Dear Hannah, **

**I just want to tell you that I love you like a brother should and so does Mom and Dad. I want you to remember that no matter where I am, at home or in space, at the same school or the one down the street, dead or alive, I will always be there for you. In good times and in bad, loving you no matter what decision you make. I cannot promise that I will be there at every great event in your life, but I will protect you until the day I see that light.**

**Your brother,**

** Jake**

I couldn't believe that he actually cared that much for me. Not only did he love me, but he also protected me by risking his life. The words that really impacted me were **I will protect you.** As if watching a movie, I could remember the day Gary made the very same promise. My trust has gone up with him since then, and now it climbed up like a mountain knowing that Jake implied the same thing. I looked at the clock and it read 9:50. I guess I should go over to the library now.

* * *

><p>When I got to the library, some of the others were already there, holding their presents in their laps. I did the same and sat in a chair and kept all my gifts in my lap. Finally, everyone came after a little waiting. I gave Lola, Beatrice, and Ricky their gifts while also giving Gary one of his. I got Lola some new perfume and make-up, Lola some new test tubes and chemicals for her chemistry lab set, Ricky some new parts, not used, for his bike, and Gary a picture of him and everyone in the room huddled together to take a picture together. They all seemed to like their gifts, and Gary just smiled like an idiot who just got the meaning to a joke. Others also got me some presents. Lola got me a new brush, Beatrice and the nerds got all the horror books that Stephen King wrote and a few other decent horror books, Ricky got me a matching blue and black helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads. He also told me he or the other greasers could teach me some tricks with my bike or a skateboard if I go to the skate park, and Johnny got me a black, leather jacket. Gary also received some things from the others while also giving at the same time. We were all pretty happy at that point, but I was a little upset when Gary got me nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the library was now a Christmas Party location with music, food, and the occasional glass of egg nog. Gary pulled me by the wrist to a secluded spot in the building in the middle of all of it. "I see you have another gift in your hands," he said. "Yeah, it's for you," I reply. "Me? But you already got me one." "Just open it!" I shove the wrapped object in to his hand. He slowly rips off the paper and gives me a strange look at what he sees. "?" "It's a photo album. I filled it with some of our memories together and left the rest blank for the future." I said. He looked through the album, taking his time on each picture. He would always stop on each picture and guess what memory it was. He was correct on every one of them, from the photo booth at the carnival, to the day on Halloween in our costumes, and a few weeks ago when we had a snowball fight with our friends. I don't know how one picture got in there, but it was of the both of us on the auto shop roof the day after Halloween in our costumes asleep in each other's arms. <em>Note to self: Ask Ricky for the explanation of this. <em>Gary just laughed and gave me a hug. "Thanks Hannah. I got you something too. Close your eyes," Gary said. I did as I was told and shut my eyes closed. I feel something cold go around my neck with the occasional touch from his skin. "You can open your eyes now." I open them up and look at the object around my neck. It was beautiful! It was an opal heart that was on hanging off the sterling silver necklace around my neck. It stood out a significant amount from my white dress, but matched perfectly with my hair. "Wow, I knew that it was going to look nice on you, but with you wearing that dress, I think you could beat any girl here with your beauty." Gary said. I blush but regain my confidence a little after that. "Gary, thank you so much!" I give him the biggest hug I have ever given, bigger than the one I gave my brother when he was bleeding to death, bigger than the hug I gave my mom before coming here, bigger than anything I could imagine! I feel him hug back with just as much effort. "Hannah, just remember. I will always be there for you. I will always protect you, and I will make sure that murderer will never come close to you." Yes, Nicholas was getting closer to this small town which made me still worry, but I couldn't help but melt in Gary's arms. I sobbed quietly in his embrace, not because of what he was thinking that it was because of that killer, but because it sounded just like my brother in his letter. These tears were not of sadness, but joy that he was there with me, that he was in my life, taking the promise that Jake made only making it stronger in the terms of bonds. I could feel that I was closer to Gary. We would now not have a single thing to hide, no emotions, no problems, and no promises could be kept from each other from this point on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Aww! How sweet! The next chapter, forget about happiness! It will be all drama from here on out. Cruelty will rise in this beloved friendship. Not between them, of course, but Jimmy better watch out after this. One wrong move and he could end up in the hospital... by Hannah! Ahh! I am revealing too much! Okay, you have had the time to read this story, NOW REVIEW SINCE IT WILL ONLY TAKE THIRTY SECONDS! IF YOU THINK IT IS A WASTE OF TIME, THEN WHY ARE YOU READING THIS STUFF! Eh heh heh heh, sorry, my doppleganger got the best of me! ^_^'<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Heartbreak Brings Change

**Author's Notes: I got some more rviews. Thank you! Okay, here is the drama, about time! Whenever something is underlined, it means another point of view. You know the drill! Read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Heartbreak Brings Change<strong>

I have been pretty happy these past few days after Christmas. I have read halfway through one of the books the nerds gave me, the greasers have taught me how to do an Ollie on my skateboard and a wheelie on my bike, and I have been spending much time with Gary. It was all a perfect time so far. School was back in session, though. That was the only bad news. It was the first Monday back from school and I was still pretty happy. I bet that if I was paid for just smiling, I would be richer than the Harrington family! I was even smiling in math class. I heard Mr. Hattrick was fired last year, but here he is, teaching us on factoring binomials and trinomials. "Miss King, please come to the school office," Ms. Danvers's voice echoed throughout the classroom. Unlike all the other times she had called students to the office, her voice was filled with sadness in a way you could almost feel it. Mr. Hattrick was ticked off that I had to leave. Luckily, I have learned this lesson in eighth grade. He just gave me a small nod that gave me permission to leave. I left hurriedly out of the room and headed straight for the office. When I got in, I saw Ms. Danvers holding the office phone in her hand. "You have a call. It's your dad," she said. She looked a little sad and was giving me a look of sympathy. I took the phone into my hand and held it against my ear. The first thing I hear are the quiet sobs my dad was letting out. "Hello? Dad? What happened? Is everything alright?" I ask. He stops sobbing and finally speaks. "No, everything is not okay." He cried a little bit more. "Your mother…..she is…..she joined your brother." Once that was out he cried even more. I couldn't believe it, but I had to. Dad never cried! I could now see why Ms. Danvers was giving me a sympathetic look. "I'll be picking you up this Friday for the funeral. Goodbye." My dad hung up, leaving me shocked with the news. Ms. Danvers took the phone out of my hand and asked if I was okay. I just wasn't sure how to react to this sad piece of information, but my heart definitely did. I knew because it was now shattered to pieces, never to be put together whole. Sure, you could put most of it back together, but it would be impossible to find those little tiny pieces that actually make a person truly whole. I didn't know what to do. My entire body was doing things on its own, my thoughts not able to tame these actions. So I ran, ran away from the office, ran away from the school, ran away from life in general. It was as if my mom was the only thing keeping me sane, and she was now gone. Her love may be expressed where ever she is, but that doesn't mean I will see it. I could not find any reason to live. The happiness that was once overflowing this morning was now sadness and anger. I found myself near the Vale's pier and ran onto it, not slowing down even if it was a little icy from the recent snowfall. I was planning on ending it by diving into the sub-zero water, but when one foot was in the air above the water, I was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into a person's chest. It didn't take a smartass to know it was Gary. He sat down on one of the benches which made me sit in his lap and cry into his sweater. I couldn't feel a thing. I was once cold when leaving the school into the snowy outside with nothing but a mini skirt, white shirt, black vest, and a scarf to keep me warm, but I was now numb to the feeling of cold, probably to hot too. I could still feel the warmth from Gary somehow, but it didn't matter. I continued to cry into his shoulder thinking the things I promised to never think this year. _Life is cruel. Why should I be happy or nice? I won't get what I want back. Cruelty will be the only thing that will bring a grin to my face now. _I made a decision from the point I looked into Gary's eyes. I will not be weak in front of you ever again. I will be the shadow of shadows, a follower of hatred, the dark angel of the night. I didn't even have to say it to him. He gave me a look that said he already knew.

* * *

><p><span>Gary<span>

Shortly after Hannah was dismissed out of Math, I sneaked out of class and listened outside of the office. "Hello? Dad? What happened? Is everything alright?" I could hear the strains in Hannah's voice. Whoever she was talking to, it must be pretty rare or drastic. I couldn't really eavesdrop without another school phone. Luckily, I remembered the teacher's lounge phone could possibly pick up the conversation. I ran down the stairs, went to the lounge, and quickly picked up the phone. I first hear the crying of a man. It was probably her dad. "Your mother…..she is…..she joined your brother." I couldn't believe what I heard. Hannah's mother was the only person she was willing to talk about. Her mother dying from pneumonia certainly was not wanted from Hannah. I hung up the phone as quickly as I could after hearing the funeral plans and could hear Hannah's shoes run down the stairs. I followed her with caution and speed. _Where is that girl going? _She made a turn into the pier and I quickened my pace. She was going to jump. I grabbed her by the wrist when she was so close to going down and pulled her to me. I sat down and let her sit on my lap. I didn't care that she was crying into my sweater. I was more worried for her well being. I wrapped my arms around her and she barely made a movement from my action. It was bad enough this murderer was close by, like twenty miles away, but now she had to deal with her brother's AND mother's loss. I could only imagine what was going through her mind. She stopped crying but kept her head on my chest, most likely in deep thought. She finally looked up into my eyes and I was shocked to what I was seeing. The once peppy blue-eyed, happy girl I used to know was now replaced by a dull grey-eyed, sad girl. I really mean it! Her eyes changed color! Whatever was going through her mind, it was about change. Her emotions were hidden well in her foggy eyes, but I could still see hints of hatred, sadness, and cruelty. This new Hannah will be the exact opposite. Her pranks were now going to be plots of revenge. Her defensive martial arts moves were going to turn to bone-breaking, offensive moves. She would be lucky if she was not sent to Happy Volts. I didn't know what to say, for probably the first time in my life, but she already read me like an open book and understood that I understood her new self. Damn, she is good. She didn't move from my lap, though. She stayed there, as if her old self was still searching for a way to break free of this new side to her. That's it! She was just locked up deep inside herself and I was somehow the key to open it up. I didn't know how to open it with every rushing thought coming to my head. I just did what I thought would be best. I hugged her, bringing her closer to me every second until she spoke.

* * *

><p><span>Back to Hannah<span>

Gary did something shocking, or what should be shocking, not anymore. He hugged me closer and closer with every second that was passing by. I got the will to speak again, "Gary, it won't work. I will never go back to that weakling self that was once the girl you knew. Just give up." He quickly let go and gave me a saddened look. I didn't care that he was sad. He is tough enough. He said he would protect me, but now that I got the control back on my emotions, more than I wanted, I could be absolutely fine on my own. "Come on, Gary. Let's go before we get caught." I get off of his lap and feel the warmth that surrounded me leave. I couldn't feel the cold, but I was showing it. Gary just took off his sweater and offered it to me. "Tch, I'm not cold. You need it more than I do!" I said. I started to walk off the pier and went towards the school. I could feel stronger. I felt like I was gliding on air. I was as light as a feather, but as strong as an iron wall. Power was surging through me. It was pretty close to the shock I use to feel with Gary, but this was different. I needed a way to spend it, and what better way to do it than getting revenge. The nerds did say they were having trouble with the jocks again. Maybe a little prank or two will lower them in their social standing.

* * *

><p>I already set up the perfect prank on Mandy. I thought she needed more school spirit, so I put some blue dye into her shampoo. Should I mention it is PERMANENT? I also threw a Frisbee at Johnny when he was hanging near the gym. Coincidentally, Luis was passing by and didn't know I threw the Frisbee so I yelled pretty loud, "Luis! Why did you do that to Johnny!" Johnny heard me and glared at the jock. A few greasers joined Johnny's side. "You think it's funny to throw stuff at me! Nobody messes with me! Let's get him!" Johnny yelled and charged at the now confused jock. At first, he just stood there, but when the greasers were about a foot away from him, he made a bee line for the closest haven. Being the dumb jock he is, he runs into the auto shop, where he is tripped by one of the other greasers and knocked unconscious when Johnny gives him a beating. I chuckle at my little prank, but it wasn't enough. I went to the gym and into the boiler room, where all the shower water is heated. I knew, from Constantinos, that the jocks always took a shower after practice. Practice was about to end so I turned up the heat so that even if it was on the lowest setting, the shower would feel like you were in a pot of boiling soup. I finished just in time and went to the gym bleachers and got out a book, trying to look as innocent as I could. The jocks came in all sweaty and stinky and went to the showers. I wait a few minutes and hear the first scream. Kirby Olsen runs into the gym naked while also turning into a tomato, and it wasn't the heat that made him turn red. As if on cue, Trent came into the gym and sees Kirby. Trent blushes and walks towards him. I don't think they knew I was there because when I started laughing my guts out, the two boys turn to me and run in separate directions, Kirby going back to the bathroom and Trent probably to the boys' dorm. Okay, now that I got on a pretty big smile on my face, I can now call it a day. I leave the gym and run to my dorm, smiling and laughing all the while. Even after the bad news I received yesterday, I have found a way to get happy. When I get into my room, I stopped in my tracks when the room's door closed on its own. I turn around and was relieved to see Gary. "Oh, phew. Just you. I thought you were Luis or Mandy!" I couldn't help but make my smile bigger. "And that would be bad because…." He was waiting for me to finish the sentence. "I played a few tiny pranks on the jocks, so?" I retorted. "Small or big?" he asked. "Oh, just put some blue dye in Mandy's shampoo, wear earmuffs in the morning by the way, tricked the greasers that Luis threw something at Johnny and got him beat up, and pretty much proved to the world Kirby and Trent are gay." Gary laughed a little. "Okay, I heard the first two, but I just saw Trent run towards the boys' dorm awhile ago. Care to explain?" I explain the whole shower incident to him and laughed, but he didn't. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You have never went that far. There is a difference between pranks and revenge. Mandy and Luis have been bullying the nerds a lot these days. It seems to be revenge. Hannah, I don't know how big the news impacted you, but I never thought you would do this to just smile! You will just get upset and grouchy in the morning, and not because Mandy will probably break everyone's ears. What do you think! You will just do stuff like this every day just so you can smile like before!" "Pretty much!" I reply cheerfully. He doesn't say anything in awhile until the only question I didn't expect him to ask is out in the air. "Did you take your meds?" he asked. I didn't, not after the news yesterday. They would do no good anyways. He takes that as a no and continues. "I knew it! Hannah, you gotta take them! If you don't, you will probably stay this way. Just let it go like I did. I will help you like you helped me." "I don't need your help, I don't need medication, and I don't need to change. If you COULD help me, you probably WOULDN'T do anything to help. The only reason why I helped you was because I accepted you and was not there before. You, on the other hand, have been with me. So have the greasers and nerds. If you or anyone else could change me back, it would probably one of those 'risen from the dead miracles,' impossible! If I changed even with you and all our friends, that probably means no one can help and I will never let go. This conversation is over; I need to think on what to do tomorrow." Gary was shocked at my words, but he knew I was right, from every little letter. He just left without another word. The guy who always has the last word finally doesn't. I looked at my pill bottle, grabbed it, ran to the restrooms, and flushed them down the toilet. <em>No turning back from here on out. <em>I returned to my room, changed, and went to bed, thinking of different things that could have happened today. God, it is good to think clear again!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Phew! That is the longest chapter I have ever wrote! Not to mention the most dramatic! Ow! It hurts to write now! It is a curse to write a long story! A CURSE I TELL YOU! Anyways, it would hurt too much to write a 'review or else' threat, so review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: If the Sky Fell on My Head

**Author's Notes: Wow! My story's hits have doubled! Sweet! Thank you for those who reviewed. And for that beta reader that reviewed, you made me so discouraged that I postponed on writing this chapter. No, I don't even know how she put the hornet's nest into the library! You see, folks, my story is basedon the dreams I have, so even I can't really tell the characteristic of Hannah. That, and I wasn't saying she was a sociopath, I was saying that some thing that she did seemed sociopathic. That was the only word I could define her as when she started thinking of herself as higher than others. Ugh, just read this chapter and leave comments. Beta readers, KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF IF YOU THINK THEY WILL DISCOURAGE THE MIND OF AN OVERLY SENSITIVE THIRTEEN YEAR OLD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: If the Sky Fell on My Head…..<strong>

The rest of the week was boring. The morning after I put dye into Mandy's shampoo, I ran all the way to the other side of the school when it was 7:50. Ten minutes later, I hear Mandy's ear-piercing scream break through the silence on the field. Even from that far, I could hear a slight ringing in my ears. The reason why I couldn't play pranks for the rest of the week was because Gary, the nerds, and the greasers would always stop me. They kept on trying to cheer me up, but it never worked. Sure, I would put on a smile whenever my friends taught me a new trick on my board or bike, but that smile had no meaning. Oh my gosh, I am sounding like an emo or something. Wearing black doesn't help. On the day of my mom's funeral, her casket was driven all the way to Bullworth for some reason. My father picked me up and we went to the graveyard in the Vale. I would have cried, but I kept my promise on staying tough. Later on during the ceremony, I found out why my mom was buried in this very town. Coincidentally, she was born here! Ugh, what a horrid place to be born in. Anyways, blah, blah, blah, everyone else cries, casket brought down into the hole, I throw some dirt on the grave, etc. When it was all over, I rushed back to the school, waving my dad goodbye. I changed into some skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black, long-sleeved shirt, and a green tank top over it. I wanted to see Mandy since I haven't gotten a chance yet and set off in the direction of the field. I was about to go down the stairs when I heard a small yelp and a thud from behind me. I turn around and see Casey Harris towering over the half conscious Constantinos, the jock's human punching bag. The non-clique student groans a bit when Casey places his foot on his back. I got very angry at his actions. "HEY! DICKFACE! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE WHO AT LEAST KNOWS HOW TO KICK YOUR ASS!" I yell at the jock. He turns to me and gives me a glare. He takes his foot off of Constantinos and walks toward me. When he is a few inches away from me, he stares right into my now grey eyes. "Oh, and you are that person?" he asks. "Pretty much!" I reply. I take a few steps back and give him a round house kick to the neck. He falls to the ground with complete shock. "Get up! I want to see you cry!" I yell at him. He gets up and gets into his fighting stance. He charges at me, trying to punch me, but I duck and slide in between his feet. I was now behind the confused jock and did my sneak attack. I jumped onto his back and started punching him in the head with one hand and choking him with the other. He stood strong for a minute, but the lack of air finally made him collapse to the ground. I was glad he fell forward and not back. Otherwise, I would be a pancake. I got off of him and ran to the groaning boy. "Hey, Const, are you okay?" I asked him, helping him up. "Ugh, if the sky fell on my head….." he started, "man, I can't even finish my own phrase without feeling like my insides were torn out." "It's no problem. I have heard it enough times. Mostly on the first day I came here." I said. "Really? Hey! You're that girl that ducked and made that ball hit me!" he whined. "Shut up, you sissy. I could be crying over my mom if I wanted to, but that is just weak." I yell at him. He didn't answer back or even make a sound, not even when I put my arm around his waist and his around my shoulders. I started helping him to the boys' dorm, making sure that I wasn't making him overdo it. He finally spoke when we were halfway there. "You're the girl that just lost her mom, right?" he asked. I just nodded. "Oh, sorry about that. Well, I've been there, only my dad died a year and a half ago. I was dumped here by my mom who really doesn't give a damn about me." He said. I felt a little sad for him, but he was showing that same pity for me. "Wow, I am so sorry for that. Maybe when you get some rest, you can hang out with my friends and me." I told him. I gave him a soft smile, a real one, which he gladly returns. The prefects could have at least given us a glance when entering the boys' dorms. Constantinos tells me where his room is and I help him there. When we get there, I sit him on his bed and sat beside him. I saw him turn red a little so I scoot in closer. "What's wrong? Did landing in the snow give you a cold? You are turning red." I scoot in closer to him which makes him turn even more red. I put my hand on his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever, but why are you so red?" By now, we were pretty close, our legs touching and me only leaning in closer. "I-I'm not sick! Y-you are j-just a little too c-close for my comfort." He stuttered out. I looked down and, surely as he said, I was only about a few inches away from his body. For the first time this week, I let my emotions take the best of me and blushed as red as he was. He starts to lose his red coloring after awhile, but I don't. Actually, I was frozen in my position which was pretty awkward. He gives out a sigh and pushes me back. When I was a good foot away, I finally regained my ability to move and just fall back onto the couch. I shouldn't have let my emotions go without a proper hold of them, because the next thing I know, I was crying into the sheets of Constantinos's bed. I felt him rub my back soothingly and say things on the line of 'it's alright' and 'just let it out.' So I did, I cried for a few minutes, Constantinos never trying to stop comforting me or telling me to leave. I did, on the other hand, temporarily stop crying when the room's door opened. I looked up and see Gary at the door way staring at me with a look of concern. He quickly runs to me and sits on the other side of me. I started crying again into Gary's shoulder for awhile and finally fell asleep in his arms. My emotions were still not being tamed, so the last thing I thought of before drifting into a dreamless sleep was, _I am glad to be with him again._

* * *

><p><span>Gary<span>

I had been hearing crying from Const's room, so I went to check it out. I didn't bother to knock and opened the door. What I saw was a little shocking. I heard Const was beat up, but I thought he went to the infirmary. Now, here I see him, all bruised with a bloody nose, patting Hannah on the back. She looked like she was crying and I was worried about her. I ran to her and sat on the other side of her opposite of Const. She buried her face into my shoulder and started crying, Constantinos still trying to comfort her. When she is finally asleep, I look up at the usually depressed boy and give him a concerned look. "Hey, are you okay?" I whispered to him. "Yeah, just a few bruises, nothing much," he whispered back. "Man, if it wasn't for her beating up Casey, I was sure I would be in an ambulance right now." I was a little shocked. Yes, I knew that Hannah would act like a bully, but I never thought she could bring down a jock. "Really? Did she get hurt?" I asked him. "No, he didn't even get a chance to even pinch her." I was relieved with that. "Then why was she so upset?" "At first, she was as hard as an iron wall, not showing a wink of emotion, then we both start blushing because we both realized we were alone, and I guess she started thinking of her mom and started to cry." He replied. I was relieved that the dumb jock didn't hurt her, but I was now regretful for forgetting about today. _Dammit! I forgot that the funeral was today. I should have come with her. _After cursing myself for being so forgetful, I hear Const's voice again. "I think she is out for the rest of the day. Where should we let her sleep? We can't sneak her into the girls' dorm without getting caught or her waking up. We can't let her sleep on the couch in the living room without expecting her getting raped. She can't sleep in my bed because, you know, my roommate will spread rumors, hell, she can't stay with Jimmy since they as big as enemies as you and him!" He pauses for a bit and you could even imagine him having a light bulb over his head. "Maybe she can stay in your room." He gives me this look that says I-know-everything. I couldn't help but get a little pink on my face. "Why are you giving me that look?" I try to act as if I didn't even know. "Come on, I may not seem to be the person, but I can tell if someone likes another. In other words, I know you like Hannah, and I know she also has a small crush on you. Right now, I can even tell she likes you. I tried for a long time just to calm her down, and here you came, letting her cry on your shoulder and she falls asleep in minutes!" I just glare at him but pick Hannah's sleeping form up from the bed and carry her out of the room. "Wait!" I hear Const say. "You seem to be different from last year. I trust you, man. Just, make sure she stays safe. She is the only person that has stood up for me in this place. I don't want her to live like I have been living for the last year and a half. Be careful, also. I overheard Jimmy say something about 'stopping Gary and Hannah before the last year replays.'" I give him a nod and a small smile and continue to my room, stopping before I enter to say something. "You're all right, Const. Wanna hang out with us and some of our friends tomorrow?" He simply smiles and nods. Taking that as a 'yes,' I turn on my heels and enter my room, placing Hannah on my bed and putting the covers over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yeah, it was pretty easy to tell who would be in this story. Yay! Constantinos gets some friends, and they treat him nice! He deserves it. He is too nice to be bullied. By the way, I made up the whole 'father died and mother is a bitch' thing. I can't see another reason why he would be so upset all the time, even when he is not in a trash. It perfectly fits him. Mad at his mother for treating him like crap, but too sad and too generous to really snap at her or talk back. Woah, I got a potty mouth. I must have got it from Cyrus. Ooo! If anyone wants me to make a story about this weird guy called Cyrus who goes to Bullworth, please take my poll on my profile! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Jimmy's Revenge

**Author's Notes: Okay, not only does this chapter have to do with Jimmy getting revenge, but also Hannah getting back on him. One thing for sure, she is going to kick some a** for someone kicking her friends' a**es. Oh, and some of the things that the grasers talk about are things that happened at my school. I did disguise them with different names. -Gets chased by Michael with clarinet.- Wah! But it was so funny! Even your sister laughed and also called you an idiot! Michael: You called me an idiot! Me: Please! I'll make it up to you! How about you do the disclaimer? Michael: Fine, Kikyo does not own Bully or any of the characters. She does own the story plot and Hannah, though. Me: Oh yeah! For my Author's Notes, I will now let my classmates say stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Jimmy's Revenge<strong>

I wake up the next day not in Constantinos's bed, but in Gary's bed. It was about 6:00. I was a little shocked but immediately got a hold of my emotions again. I look around and see no sign of the missing Smith. All I could really notice was Petey sleeping peacefully in his bed. I just sighed and got out of the bed. I shake Petey until he wakes up. "Ugh, go bother someone else, Gary," he murmurs. "Get up you lazy ass!" I yell at him. He falls off the bed ungracefully and lands with a hard thud. "Ow! Gary why di- oh, hi Hannah," he said to me while rubbing his eyes. "Can you do me a favor? Tell Gary I went to my dorm. Also tell him to bring Const with him if he wants to come and hang out with some of our friends." He just lazily shook his head and plopped right back into bed. I left him to catch a little more sleep and ventured on towards the girls' dorm in order to get ready for today.

* * *

><p><span>Gary<span>

The next morning, I wake up at about 5:50. I got up without disturbing Hannah or little Petey and went off to the showers. When I come back into the room all changed in a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with some faded black jeans and my favorite pair of shoes, I only see a sleeping Petey and my empty bed with the covers all around it. "Pete, have you seen Hannah?" I asked the smaller than average boy. "Ugh, she said she is going to get ready back at the girls' dorm. She also told me to remind you to let Const come with you guys to hang out. Now, leave me alone and let me get some sleep." He covered his head with his pillow after saying that last sentence. So I just left the room and quietly went to the door of Const's room. I was about to knock when the door quickly opened and a slightly excited Constantinos popped out all changed in a black, long-sleeved shirt with some black pants and black tennis shoes. Oh well, you can make this guy a little happy, but it may be impossible to wipe off the glumness on him. "Hm, seems like someone else is an early bird. Anyways, come on! I guess we are supposed to meet Hannah in front of the girls' dorm," I told him and led the way. When we got there, we decided to wait for a bit.

* * *

><p><span>Back to Hannah<span>

I finally got my black trousers for school but decided to wear them this Monday. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and some black combat boots. I also wore a long sleeved grey shirt with a black tank top over it. I don't know why, but I thought that my skirt deserved one last wear in it. I put the tiny skirt on over my jeans and voila, you got a nice winter weekend outfit. I went outside of the dorms to be greeted by Gary and Const. They kind of gaped at my fashion but pulled it back together. "Wow, Hannah King….. wearing a skirt…. Without being forced to," Gary said sarcastically. He still thinks he can get the last word. "Wee, don't get use to it. This will be the last time you will this skirt before I burn it in the furnace," I retorted. "Okay, can you two stop flirting and move? How am I expected to survive on so little food?" Constantinos spoke up. I glare at him and look at Gary's reaction. His was just a little pink on his cheeks. "You know, we really don't have to bring you to hang out with us, Const," Gary finally said. Constantinos looked desperate for real friends and I could imagine him begging at Gary's feet. After them arguing for a bit, we finally got a move on and went to get some breakfast. Translation: We went to the Yum Yum Market and bought some junk food. After that, we started slowly walking towards our destination in New Coventry, the Tenements. We talked a bit and the two guys laughed. I just put on a fake smile every once in a while. I could tell Const was trying to make me laugh because he was telling every little secret he knew about the jocks. I won't laugh until I see proof. In other words, prank the morons into doing it. When we got to the Tenements, some of our friends were waiting. Norton, Ricky, Peanut, and Lefty greeted us and welcomed Const into the friendship. It was nice to see him get friends. Whoa! I just noticed he has been smiling for an entire five minutes! You don't see that every day. We went inside the old building and were greeted with the rest of the greaser clique. We hanged out for a long time. Some of the guys cracked jokes about me being the clique's replacement 'dame.' I really didn't want to be known as that since the last one was and is a slut. Then again, I really don't have feelings for guys other than friends. Gary, I don't know about him. I may like him, but I don't know what this feeling is when I am around him. Ugh, maybe it was a bad idea to stop taking those pills. Too much thinking for one day. I wonder what the guys are laughing at. Okay, thinking off, listening on! I heard the guys laughing at one of Ricky's stories. "I don't know what his problem was, but he ran into the door! The next thing we know, he starts talking to me saying, 'I ran into the door! Did you see me? Did you see me run into the door? I ran into the door!'" Ricky mimicked a small boy's voice and started waving his hand, probably telling how the boy reacted. Lefty then speaks up, "No, no. Now listen to this. At my old school, we had to enter the classroom before the bell rings or else you would be locked outside with the wasps! So, one day, My entire class and I were inside except for this one kid. I think his name was Michael. Anyways, he kept on pounding at the door and looking at this one girl hoping she would open it for him before he gets stung. The teacher wouldn't allow us to open the door so we just stood still while she lectured to us about being on time. Michael starts pounding on the door again and says, 'Liz, if you do not open the door before I get stung, I will make sure you die a slow and painful death!' When he said that, his voice was so low, we thought he was possessed or something. I sneak to the door and let him in and he turns back to his annoying self." The guys were a little silent until I spoke up. "A guy who is not afraid to threaten a girl in front of teachers. Kudos to him!" Everyone starts staring at me and finally laugh again. "About time you left la-la land! We thought you would be daydreaming forever!" Johnny said. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but put on a small smile.

* * *

><p>It was about 8:00 at night when we finally left. Const stayed behind to get to know the guys longer. We decided to go through Blue Skies and go on the dirt trail beside the school. I was expecting someone to start a fight, but it was quiet. Too quiet to me. When we were at the beginning of the trail, I stopped in my tracks after hearing a twig snap. "Gary, did you hear that?" I asked him. "Probably a squirrel or rat. Nothing to worry about." He told me. He grabbed my hand and kind of dragged me to the trail that goes from the library to the observatory. I still didn't like this silence. It was too creepy and too impossible for it to be this quiet. We walk in the direction of the library and hear some groaning. What we saw, shocked us. All of the nerds, excluding Beatrice, were beaten to half consciousness. We couldn't tell who did this, but we were mad. "So the psycho and his girlfriend came." I knew that voice. It sounded just as irritated as the night I pranked him. Jimmy. "What the hell, Hopkins! Why did you beat the crap out of all the nerds!" Gary yelled at the teen. "Because it was either they help me or get beat up like you two will." We could hear him getting closer but we stood strong. "Whatever you are thinking, it is not true. I am not planning a thing." Gary tried to defend himself, both by his words and physically. The next thing I know, Jimmy punched Gary in the gut. He fell to the ground with a thud. I went down to help him. "Gary! Are you okay!" I asked him. He just closed his eyes. He was unconscious. "Aw, is Hannah's boyfriend hurt? Heh, what are you going to do now? Go to your mommy and cry? Oh, I know! You can ask your older sibling to help you!" I stood right up and glared at him. "How do you know I had a brother?" I asked with anger rising in my voice. "I snook into your room and saw a picture." He replied. <em>Damn pervert.<em> "Oh, so I guess you want the shit beat out of you! You just disrespected my family and no one get away with that! You hurt my friends, you have no respect for my family, and you beat up Gary for no reason. Oh, you are in for some broken bones!" I was imagining a lightning bolt shooting across the sky and it happened. Who knew it was going to rain? "Whoa, I was just taunting you!" he tried to explain himself. "I guess you don't know, moron. My brother died last summer right in front of me and my mother died a week ago! Now, that is some serious disrespect!" I yell at him with venom in my voice. I ran at him and gave him a punch in the gut. He tried to punch me. Easy! It was so easy, I only used a white-belt move. I blocked the punch, turned around, and elbowed him in the same place I punched. I gave different punch and kicks to him in different combinations. I decided to end it. "How about you meet my relatives…. in the other world! I was about to do my final combo of attacks but was pulled away. I look behind me and see Gary being the guy who was dragging me. "You are SO lucky that Gary saved you, dickface, or you would be so beaten up, no one would be able to distinguish if you are a disfigured deer that got run over by a car or a human that had a chainsaw stabbed into ya!" I don't remember much. I think I used too much energy and passed out. Oh well, that oughta teach him a lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Me: Phew! It is done! I spent most of the week doing my project and wrapping Jake's gift. Jake: -Turns to the next page on his book about war planes.- I like it! Me: Well? Anything else to say? Jake: Uh, you better not use this as a new weapon to threaten any of our classmates with. Me -Facepalms- Just be glad it is your B-Day or I would so hit you. Erica: -Elbows me- Hit him or hit ON him? Me: Erica, leave or I shall bring forth a storm of pencils upon you! Jake: -Looks confused- Oh yeah! Read and review! Kikyo is going through a lot these days. -Turns around to see me and Erica having a catfight over keeping a secret- A LOT.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Too Many Alliances!

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait! I had a busy week! I had tests, went to the beach with my friend, and was reading the Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Too Many Alliances!<strong>

After Saturday's events, it was a little boring. Nothing happened on Sunday, unless you count Algie getting a wedgie and then wetting his pants something. Please, just say it is nothing. It kind of grosses me out. Monday, the bully clique kept on picked on me and all my friends. I am pretty sure Jimmy put them up to this. After all, they do follow him around like lost little puppies. Tuesday, well, it wasn't that different from Monday, except Gary beat the crap out of Trent when he was about to slap my arm. And now that the news is up to date, present time!

* * *

><p>The next day, I wake up at 6:00. Another cruddy Wednesday today. I still don't understand how I get up so early without an alarm clock. Oh well, that mystery will be pushed to the side for now. Okay, shower time. I got everything and showered and blah, blah, blah, and all that crud I do in the morning. When I was done, I went back into my dorm and checked the time. 6:30. I looked into the mirror and decided to see how I look. My long, black hair was now at my mid-thigh. I will need to cut it soon. My white uniform shirt was untucked like usual under my black sweater vest. Nothing new there. Then, I looked at my legs. No longer will they be bare to the world! My black dress pants were just the right size and hanged slightly over my black converse, now all worn and slightly torn. I looked at my face and saw no flaws, my grey eyes staring at me with looks that can freeze a person from the inside. I bet I could beat Mandy in a beauty contest, what with her blue hair that has brown roots and that huge zit she got from stress. I left my room and went down to watch some TV. I turned it to the news and luckily, they had some good news that I really need. The anchorman started, "Good morning everyone. Today's top story, Nicholas Hannon, guilty of murder and rape, has been found and arrested in a small town in New England called Rummelsworth. Witnesses say-" I turned off the TV. There is no need to hear more. Sure he came pretty close, like the next town over, but I was glad that criminal was caught. I smiled at the thought of him being strapped to an electric chair, begging for mercy. I think I even giggled when I imagined him being electrocuted and lying in the chair, dead. This was too good news to pass up. I ran out of the dorm and straight to the boys' dorm. I went right into the hall and saw a brown haired boy watching the news channel also. I ran straight towards the couch, jumped over it, landed on the boy's lap, and hugged him as tight as I could. "Gary! Did you hear! Nick is gone!" I yell at him. He gives me a smile back and brings me closer in the hug. "I just heard. That takes a load off," he replies. I giggle and am actually trying my best to control all emotions. If I wasn't I would be jumping on the walls and cheering, complete opposite to my small smile. That is a lot to say right there. I am so happy, I can't even contain it all! I hugged him tighter and looked right into his eyes. We were closing in to each other when something disturbed us. "Hey! Russell want to sit on the couch!" We broke apart and saw the ape himself standing before us. He then continued, "Hey, you are the bad boy and new girl that beat up my little friend! Russell will smash you for hurting Jimmy! RAH!" He started pounding his fist onto his chest and shouted even louder. Annoyed with the bully clique's leader, I stood up and did the first thing that came to mind. That's right. I flicked him in the nose! He stumbled back a bit. It was funny, the great and mighty ape of Bullworth was outmatched by a flick to the nose. "Ow! That hurt! Russell is going to clobber you! RAH-" "Shut the hell up!" I yelled at him. He stopped yelling and looked at me as if I was a beast or something. "Russell, before you go out beating people senseless, hear both sides of the story." He nods in agreement and gives me a look to go on. "Okay, Gary and I were taking a walk on the trail behind the library and see all of the nerds beat up by Jimmy. We then started arguing and coming up with nonsense such as Gary using them and that he just beat them up to teach them a lesson! Then, he punches Gary unconscious and threatens to do the same to me! I did nothing and he was threatening me, a girl! So, I was just doing some defense and decided to beat him before he beat me." Russell scratches his head and says, "But, Jimmy said Gary was up to no good and had to do it so last year would never happen again." "He THOUGHT Gary was up to something when he really wasn't. He is just messing with you so that you and your friends can do his job and beat us up!" I yell at him. "But Jimmy said you were about to kill him," Russell interjected. "Like I said, hear both sides of the story. You see, he insulted and made fun of my brother and mother, who are now dead. May I add that my mom has only been dead for a little more than a week? I got so angry, that I could not control my anger and my actions got the best of me. Surely your temper has gotten the best of you before!" He thinks a bit and nods. I don't know what came over him, but his face expressed guilt and sadness. "Russell did not know. Russell is very sorry. Bad Russell!" He then started bringing down him self in the third person. Now that I think of it, he is just like a dog, a big, old, hyper-active dog. Sure, he may have lokk like a man-eating dog on the outside, but on the inside, he is just a small little puppy that still has a playful spirit and is still learning. He is being guided down the wrong path filled with thorns and other big dogs while being guided by Jimmy. Now I understand him! Russell only is tough to those who hurt him and is kind to those that help him. He is a softy when it comes to friends. "Russell is very, very sorry. Will bad boy and new girl be Russell's new friends?" He gave Gary and me a look of pleading and sorrow. I look to Gary and he nods. I reply for the both of us, "Yes, we would love to be your friends!" I say in a cheery voice. The next thing I know, I am picked up into a huge bear hug which Gary also is dragged into. I was dangling from the ground as was Gary. I could feel the air in my brain leave and saw Gary's face turning slightly purple. "Russell is happy Russell has new friends!" He yells while squeezing us more. "That's…..great Russell…but we can't….breathe!" I say in while also trying to save as much air as possible. He lets the both of us go and we flop onto the couch, breathing in heavy. "Sorry, Russell just was so happy, Russell wanted to hug new friends." He scratches his head in the awkward moments and just walks off. "That oughta stop the bullying for a bit," said Gary. We turned to each other and laughed. I then started thinking about a few minutes before and blush. I look to Gary and first caught his eyes in my gaze. As if we were not disturbed, we came in closer to each other and then, "Hey! What is goin' on?" a sleepy Constantinos said while rubbing his eyes. Gary and I groaned at another moment spoiled. "What? Did I miss something?" Const looked at the both of us and then got a look that a kid would get when they finally understood something. "Ohhh, uh, heh heh. No harm done, right?" We just glared at him. "Crud!" He ran away from us after finally getting the message. I stood up and so did Gary and we had a silent agreement to go walk around the school. Why is it that whenever life is getting better, something spoils it!<p>

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, no bullies bullied us, the nerds, or Const. Actually, they all smiled at us and even said sorry! Wow, to think that all you had to do in order to get them on your side was tell a sad story to their boss, I would have talked about my brother earlier in the year! Who knew that I would get more friends? Wasn't my whole attitude suppose to keep others away? Just comes to show ya', this town is W-I-E-R-D, WEIRD!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Done! Anyways, review! Also, I am out of ideas. Feel free to give opinions on what I should do on future chapters!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14:Open for title opinions

**Author's Notes: This is a filler. Sorry for not updating sooner! Spring Break is fun and I didn't want to sit on a chair searching the web all day. By the way, it has been awhile since I played this game, so Fharren is just someone I added for fun. Hey! It can happen. This is after all the year after the game. Also, Fharren was my hair stylist today, so this chapter is dedicated to her for straightening my hair and giving me a cooler look. Thank you! So, the haircut is a little based on my experience today. Oh! Someone give me a title for this chapter. Haircut seems too dull. READ NOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The rest of the week…well, it was as normal as it can be. Then again, I am putting it into the standards of what Bullworth calls 'normal.' Anyways, if you want a better description, here it is. Bullies don't bully nerds much, preps got some greasers in trouble, I whooped their rich booties…sorry, that is a funny word. Russell keeps on following me saying he will "Protect you because that is what Russell does for pretty friends." I guess I should go to the present.

* * *

><p>I woke up early again on Saturday. I did the regular routing and blah, blah, blah. I wore some skinny jeans, my converse, a black tank top, and a grey jacket that is really just on me for looks, not warmth. It has been getting warmer these days and everyone has been starting to wear short sleeved outfits and what not. I gave a small sigh when I looked at my hair. It was pretty long and needed a nice cut. I looked at the clock as it read 7:00. If I am right, Ms. Peabody doesn't come until 7:30 and Pinky has her own room. I didn't get ALL the preps yet on revenge so I grabbed a revised version of a stink bomb, compliments of Beatrice, and left my room. I sneaked down the halls and finally got to Pinky's room. I opened the door and saw her sleeping peacefully in the large bed wearing her silk pajamas. "Morning call," I whispered to no one. I threw the stink bomb in and closed the door. *CRASH* "AHHHHHH!" I laughed as I ran out of the dorms still hearing the shrill of Pinky's scream. I went to the garage and got my black bike. <em>Hmm, what was the place Ricky told me had good haircuts? Oh yeah! Final Cut! <em>After giving myself a pat on the back for remembering, I went on to the barber.

* * *

><p>When I got there, I was greeted happily by one of the stylists. "Hello there! What can I do for ya?" the stylist asked. "Oh, I just came in to get a few inches cut off and maybe a new style." I replied. "Great! Since you got here early, I will give you a discount! Is it also okay with you if one of my trainees cut your hair?" "Not at all. As long as the person doesn't make me bald." The stylist laughed a bit and called out the trainee. It was the first time I heard this name. "Fharren! There is someone here willing to get their hair styled by you!" A few seconds later, a lady who was probably as tall as me came and stood in front of us. She had platinum blonde hair that was short and yet stylish. It was about as long as Lola's only it was a little shorter and had some spunk to it. She looked to be in her early twenties, if not, probably eighteen or nineteen. "Hello! I am so glad you accepted! You will be my first person I will style!" Fharren said. I was a little nervous when she said that, but it won't be bad, right? She sat me down and covered me with that cloak thingy stylists give you. She turned the chair around so I was no longer facing the mirror. "So, what would you like?" she asked. "Hmm, I would like a cut that comes to the middle of my chest and then you can go wild and style it the way you think it would be best," I replied. She gave a huge smile and tilted her head. "Oh boy! I hoped you would say that! I know the perfect style that will go with that length!" The next thing I know, she is snipping away at my hair. She was fast at that and then started styling my hair. She got her scissors out once more and cut more of my hair in the front. After about ten minutes or so, I really don't know, she put everything away except one bottle of product. "Done!" she exclaimed happily. She turned the chair around and I gasped. The person in the mirror was DEFINITELY not me! My hair was a little shorter than I asked, but that was because she made it all wavy and curly, making my hair look like a stormy black sea. She also gave me bang that covered my forehead. I was not happy….I was frozen with excitement! "Please tell me you are happy!" Fharren pleaded. "What can I say? You will be getting a huge tip for this!" I gave her a smirk and she squeezed me in a bear hug. "!" she shouted into my ear. "Release me or your tip will be cut in half!" She let go of me and blushed. After she said her sorrys, I gave her the money for the cut and a ten dollar tip. She also gave me a bottle of her homemade 'wave in a bottle.' I am pretty sure that is why my hair looks like what it is now. I tried to pay her, but she refused, saying it was a gift for being her first customer and guinea pig. I left the building with the product in hand and saw someone was waiting for me. "Russell? Why are you here?" I asked the larger than average boy. "Oh, hi Han-" he started but stopped mid-sentence when he turned to greet me. "What? Do I have a second head or something?" I asked sarcastically. "Uh, no. Russell thinks Hannah looks more prettier with her hair like that." He looked down at his feet and I swore I saw the smallest hint of pink on his cheeks. "Awww, thanks Russell! Anyways, why are you here?" "Gary told Russell to get you so Russell followed you over here and waited," he replied. I don't know why I think this since I am trying to keep my emotions on a leash, but I can't help but always make him happy. I also don't know why I think he is cute, not as in "I have a crush on him" but "Aww, the kindergartener is so cute when he make grammar mistakes!" Heh, I don't know why I think stuff like this. I guess that is a reason to get back on my meds, but not enough.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Like I said before, filler. AND IT IS ABOUT A FRIDGIN' HAIRCUT! Anyways, review. The next chapter will be a break and like a talkshow with special guests. Feel free to send in LOTS of questions. You can even ask a character a question! Yeah, I was watching an interview thingy and got the idea and stuck with it. <strong>

**Gary: Review**

**Hannah: Favorite**

**Crazy Kikyo: ASK SOME RIDICULOUS QUESTIONS WHILE YOU ARE AT IT!**

**Kikyo: Wah! Get her out before she hits someone again!**

**Crazy Kikyo: -Hits Jimmy- TOO LATE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUH? AH! DON'T CHASE A GIRL WITH A STICK!**

**Jimmy: Should of thought of that before you hit me!**

**Kikyo:...I'll stop before it gets too bad...**


	15. Special: The Kikyo Show

**Author's Note: Only one question submitted. -.-' Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy the main story's plot break! Thank you, dncbrules!**

* * *

><p><strong>Special: The Kikyo Show<strong>

Announcer: And now, live from Bullworth Academy's auditorium, The Kikyo Show!

-Crowd of Greasers, Bullies, Nerds, and some Non-cliques cheer and applaud.-

Announcer: Now, here is Hannah and Gary!

-Gary and Hannah come on stage while saying thank you's and sitting in some chairs.-

Hannah: Thank you, guys! Glad to have everyone here!

Gary: I agree. Let's just hope Jimmy doesn't find us. Hey, I heard about your hair being styled. How come you put it back?

Hannah: Because, you are suppose to see my new style in the next chapter. Be patient and you may have a chance as long as, like you said, Jimmy doesn't find out.

-Crowd laughs.-

Hannah: Anyways, if you did not know, the main host of this show is Kikyo Hayuta, but she is running late. Something about dimensional travel being difficult.

Gary: Well, we will be taking now as a time to answer questions. I feel a little mad. Only one person from the real world asked a question for Hannah.

Hannah: What does this person ask?

Gary: From dncbrules, "Would you really ever try to kill Jimmy?"

Hannah: Well, if he did any more insulting of my family or beat up my friends, I may lose my temper and put it all on him. So, if I am angry enough, yeah. I could kill him.

Gary: Okay, another question from someone in this room *cough* Algie *cough* "How did you turn your eyes gray?

Hannah: Well, from the story's view, it is from a change in perspective and emotions as the shocking news brought me into hysteria, but I really used one of those contact lenses that when you put them on, they change the eye color.

Gary: Next, "What made you get expelled from your last school?"

Hannah: Simple.I did a multi-prank. I tore the entire football field to shreds, graffitied something on the school building, tepeed the library, and implanted a cherry bomb in every toilet of the school.

Crowd:…..

Trent: Woo! Now that is awesome! Go Hannah!

Ethan: Quiet down, dude! Jimmy may come and check this place out.

Hannah:….Okay…I guess I will ask a question that has been on everyone's mind to you, Gary. Where did you get that scar from on your eye?

Gary: I ran with scissors.

Hannah: Hah hah, very funny. Seriously dude, how did you get it?

Gary:-Sighs- Fine, I'll tell.

-Hannah and the crowd lean forward to hear.-

Gary: I got it from-

* * *

><p><span>Back in the Real World<span>

-The Wii shocks Kikyo.-

Kikyo: Poopy! I am going to be late if this stupid laptop won't download the glitch into the game! Oh, wait! I'll use my iPod! -Plugs iPod into screen and loads something into it.-

Kikyo: Thank you, Aaron, for making the dimensional shifter software get onto my iPod!

-TV turns all swirly.-

Kikyo: Yay! It works! Mom! I am going out for an hour!

Mom: Okay, be sure to stay safe.

Kikyo: I will! –Grabs up iPod and shoves it into some luggage.- Might as well bring some extra stuff…..and it is absolutely natural to talk to yourself!-Jumps through the TV's portal.-

-Portal closes.-

Kikyo: Here I go! I hope I made it.

* * *

><p><span>A minute later…<span>

Kikyo: Well, I made it, BUT DID IT JUST HAVE TO TELEPORT ME 10,000 FEET ABOVE THE FOOTBALL FIELD! WAH! I WISH I ASKED AARON HOW TO SURVIVE A FALL FROM THIS HEIGHT! –Hits the ground on something soft.- Hmm, softer landing than I thought. –Shrugs-

Mandy: That's because you landed on me, you little brat!

Kikyo: Hey! I may be thirteen, but I am no brat, you dressed up stick! _Always wanted to say that._

Mandy: Oh my God, are you, like, seriously wearing a plaid shirt? You look like a farm girl. Don't you know, like, any fashion?

Kikyo: Don't push it or you will get a stick shoved up your-

Ted: Hey! You fell on my girl?

Kikyo: Uh, heh heh. Not my fault she was the only thing that kept me living from a 10,00 foot drop.

Ted: I'll take that as a yes. –Runs at Kikyo with some other jocks.-

Kikyo: -Picks up bag and runs- Where is a stick when you need one! Oh! That will work! –Picks up huge stick and turns around.- Stay back! I got a stick and I know how to use it!

Damon: Ha! You threatening us? –Gets hit hard and is knocked unconscious.-

Kikyo: That felt good! Anyone else?

-Jocks just shrug it off and walk towards her.-

Kikyo: You asked for it. Die, 'roid monkeys! –Starts swinging stick while the Jocks run.- And I look like an innocent girl! Ha! I am going to use your heads for baseball practice!

-Jocks eventually run into the hideout.-

Kikyo: Babies. –Runs into Jimmy.- Uh oh…..

Jimmy: What the! You scared all the jocks!

Kikyo: I would stay and chat, but I have an errand to do. –Starts to leave but is kept in place by Jimmy putting a hand on her shoulder.-

Jimmy: Who are you, what happened, and are you new?

Kikyo: None of your business, I landed on Mandy and ticked them off, and no, I am just visiting for 60 hours, so lay off, Jimmy boy.

Jimmy: That nickname. Do you know Gary!

Kikyo: _Crud, not good. _Uh, I am his….little sister? _Great, now I just made it worse._

Jimmy: What!

Kikyo: I don't like what you did to my brother, so leave me be! Or else….

Jimmy: Or else wha-Gets hit by stick- OW! WTF! (Only he said it for real, not the short way)

Kikyo: Potty mouth! Wash it out! Make it shiny clean! If you deny, I will cry, "You are as bad as Cody Jeans!" –Sang words to "It's raining" tune.-

Jimmy: Do you have ADD like your brother?

Kikyo: Hell no! –Runs away towards the main building.-

Jimmy: Hey! Get back here!

Kikyo: -Hides in cafeteria near "lunch"- Yuck, now I know what this world is like. –Walks to auditorium when coast was clear.-

* * *

><p><span>Auditorium….<span>

Hannah: Okay, I'm out of questions for you. Where is she?

-Doors to auditorium open to reveal a thirteen year old girl.-

Kikyo: Kikyo has arrived! –Runs to stage and takes a seat across from Gary and Hannah.-

Gary: Wait, the author is a little kid that is a nerd!

Kikyo: Hey! I may be one of the youngest in eighth grade, and have the highest grade average in every subject, but I just scared off all the jocks and hit Jimmy in the head with a stick…HARD.

-Crowd laughs.-

Gary: Are you serious?

Kikyo: Yep, just go up to one and ask what your little sister did to them. Oh, I also made up the whole part about being your little sis.

Gary: Okay then…

Hannah: How long will you stay here?

Kikyo: Well, since an hour here is a minute in my world and the portal back there comes in an hour there, I'll be here for 60 hours. If you guys see me after this, call me Alice Smith.

Hannah: Got it. So, we would like to ask some question to you.

Kikyo: Go ahead.

Hannah: Why did you create me and why write a story?

Kikyo: I have been making up stories for different reasons for the past two years. I then came upon this website I found while looking for some fanfics about this place and got an account. I have been writing this story since then.

Gary: How did you get here?

Kikyo: My friend is extremely smart and made up this dimension shifting software and gave it to me to help me out.

Hannah: Name your favorite people.

Kikyo: Gary, Petey, Johnny, Constantinos, Justin, and Mr. Galloway because he is the easiest English teach ever.

Gary: What is Hannah's new hair style?

Kikyo: Oh, that is- Heh, nice try, brother.

Gary: Crap

Kikyo: Okay, I am going to get my next guests up here. I'll see you two around. Bye!

Gary and Hannah: Bye –Leave the stage.-

Kikyo: Okay, the next two to come up is the guy from New Coventry who has a slut for a girlfriend and another one of my creations, Valerie Marilyn O'Reily, the daughter of that dude who runs O'Reily Auto Shop!

-Crowd cheers as the two get on stage.-

Kikyo: Okay, how are you guys?

Johnny and Valerie: Good.

Kikyo: You guys will be hard to talk to. Um, have you made any nickname for Valerie yet, Johnny?

Johnny: Of course! Actually, three! Val, Mary, and Reily.

Kikyo: Okay, and you?

Valerie: JV. It has some sort of extra touch of cool to him.

Kikyo: I agree, anyways, on with the-

-Jimmy breaks in.-

Kikyo: Oh, crud.

Jimmy: This is where you were! Why is everyone here! And who is that chick sitting beside Vincent!

Kikyo: Do you ever stop asking questions? Uh, RUN FROM THE PSYCHOMANIAC WHO ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER! ANNOUNCER DUDE, TAKE IT AWAY!

Announcer: And this has been, the first ever Kikyo Show!

Jimmy: What was that!

Kikyo: I would really like to leave this place right now.

Russell: Russell save little girl from Jimmy. –Picks up Kikyo and runs away.-

Kikyo: Thank you! –Hugs Russell.- Now, where will I stay for the next 59 hours…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I am on a vacation and will not write until all the action in my life has stopped. By the way, if you have not seen my profile, I am attending the Animazement Convention at the Raleigh Convention Center in (believe it or not) Raleigh, NC. It will go from May 25-27 (with a pre-con on the 24) and I will be there every day. I will be Temari from Naruto wearing glasses, converse, have four ponytail, blonde hair, etc. If you see me, come up to me and say, "Kikyo Hayuta" and if I reply with "WASABI!" that is me! XD I will also carry a huge fan. Hope to see you! :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Happy Birthday!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I had the perfect way to write this chapter, but then I had a brain fart and I forgot it! T_T Anyways, after much thinking on this story,I came up with this. Sorry, I may break the fourth wall! The end is almost near for this story! Wah! If you see me at the convention, I will tell you how it ends and any future stories I am thinking! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Happy Birthday!<strong>

Russell and I searched for Gary for awhile. Oh! There's the problem! Russell is leading the way. '-_- I told Russell to go hang out with his- OUR friends and went to where I thought I would find the guy I call my best friend. Yep, I went to the basement. After going through the maze of the school's underground, which gives me the question of who makes a school with such a strange foundation, I made it to the Hole. Like I was expecting, a figure stood in the corner appearing to be a little taller than myself. "About time you showed up," Gary said. "What can I say? You sent Russell to find me and search his way back. That, my friend, was a very stupid idea," I replied with a little mock. So much for "genius." "Yeah, yeah, I get it- Woa!" I didn't know what got him to stop talking until I noticed where he was looking. I guess he noticed my hair. I did a small smirk but then went back to no expression. "Oh yeah, I got a new haircut. You like?" I asked. He stopped gawking at me and replied, "Definitely, makes you look…..sexy." He winked at me and I just looked down cursing myself internally for going soft after his words. "Umm, er, why did you want me here?" I asked while trying to avoid any more compliments he might throw at me. "You don't know what today is! You, of all people! Either you forget a lot or just plain old oblivious to your surroundings because I just think it is sad for you to forget a day like this!" Gary yelled out while throwing out his arms to make a point. I then studied the Hole and the surroundings more closely than before and noticed that the lights were off. I could see the outlines of tables and floating objects and even saw the silhouettes of many people. I could smell different things such as candy, freshly baked cake, carbonated soda, and BO, probably from one of the people here. (*cough* Algie *cough*) I could also hear the sounds of crumpling paper and small whispers. I AM oblivious. "Uh, heh, you got me, Gary. What is today?" I asked. I watched Gary face palm and give an annoyed sigh. "Ugh, it is May 23!" he yelled. I shifted my weight from one leg to another and scratched the back of my head. "Uh, so?" I asked. Once again, another annoyed sigh. "Hannah, it is your birthday! Guys! Come on out!" Gary yelled to no one in particular. The lights came on and all the bullies, nerds, greasers, and a Constantinos yelled out happy birthday. It all became clear. The smells of food came from the tables and the floating objects were ballons, streamers, and a huge banner that spelled "Hapy Burfday, Hana!" "Uh, thanks guys, but you didn't have to do all of this. Even I forgot my birthday!" I yelled at them. "But Russell and friends wanted to. Russell worked hard on the banner!" a happy Russell called out. That explains the banner at least. Earnest then appeared in front of the crowd. "Plus, you deserve this party, birthday or not. Thanks to you, we all get along and have less to worry about! Sure, Jimmy occasionally throws us in a garbage bin, but at least you are there to help. Since it is near impossible to save you from a prank, what with everyone knowing your strength, we thought this would be the best way to pay back all the favors you have done!" I was moved by his words. "Um, okay. How about we first have some fun before I open anything." I said. They all nodded and some music started playing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kikyo breaking the fourth wall<strong>_

_**Kikyo: Hi! Since I was still in the game world during this, I may appear during this part. And yes, fools, Hannah's B-day is May 23. I also tried to be the one to paint the banner. -_-' But it was funnier with Russell. :D Okay, continue.**_

* * *

><p>Everyone had fun with all the food and dancing and games and so on. I think I even saw Gary's "sister" getting a piggy back ride from Wade Martin. It was all fun and I opened my presents. The nerds got me some songbooks that I can play on my guitar, the bullies got me a butterfly knife, and the greasers secretly customized my bike to go faster with better cornering and handling. Constantinos got me some black, fingerless gloves and now it was time for Gary's gift. He handed me a blue box wrapped in a grey bow. "Um, there are two gifts in there for you…if you accept the other one that is," he sounded a little nervous and tried not to look me in the eyes. I shrugged it off and opened the present. I gasped quite loud at my present. It was a beautiful, sleeveless blue silky dress that was just my size. I looked around and saw Beatrice and Lola gasp at its beauty and the guys probably imagining me in the dress. I looked back at Gary and he motioned towards the nearly destroyed box. I looked in it again and there was an envelope. I got it out and carefully opened the small letter. When I pulled out the item inside, I myself was shocked at how oblivious I HAVE been. Now that I really look back, I do remember seeing the poster in the hallways. In my hand was an invitation to the homecoming dance! I looked back at Gary all wide-eyed and saw the small blush on his face. "Um, well, there is the dance coming up and I was wondering if you…..if you wanted to go…with me," he stared at me waiting for an answer and I saw his serious look. I could feel the shocking sensation all over again like all those times before when I was with him. The good feeling was now stronger than before, if it was possible. I gave him a determined look and gave a soft smile while also nodding my head to confirm my decision of me agreeing to go. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled back. I then remembered everyone around us. The two girls awed and the boys cheered and wolf-whistled. Boy, the next few days are going to be some tough ones.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That concludes Chapter 15. I think I will only do 20 chapters and then onto another story. I will post a new poll. You will decide what I will do next! Oh! I also got a pic of Hannah before and after as my avatar. You better like if because it took me a LONG time to create it. Also, reviews would be nice! :3 **


End file.
